Los Que Nos Llena
by LadyCandyAmaterasu
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que nos llena? Yo también me lo pregunto... Quiero ser... Su compañera, su amiga, su protectora y sobretodo su amor incondicional... Sera que... mi amor es suficiente para llenar su corazón.." Sakura...
1. Capitulo 1 : Recuerdos

...

**La narración de la siguiente historia está escrita de manera torpe por así decirlo en simples palabras; Ambientada luego de finalizada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, los personajes mantienen sus respectivas personalidades, los diálogos y pensamientos son los que leerán a continuación hasta el final de la historia... Les recomiendo una repasadita a "Naruto Origen" y "Naruto Shippuden" ya que varias frases y recuerdos serán plasmados aquí como parte de la trama.**

**[Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a su creador ]**

...

Summary:

**"¿Qué es lo que nos llena? Yo también me lo pregunto...Quiero ser... Su compañera, su amiga, su protectora y sobretodo su amor incondicional... Sera que... mi amor es suficiente para llenar su corazón.."**

**Sakura...**

...

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

**1**

Shikamaru: Naruto te estoy hablando..

Naruto: ... Eh?..shikamaru iré a tomar un poco de aire

Shikamaru: aire? -Suspira-

***Pens. De Naruto***

_*Siento que algo me está llamando... No sé quién... Pero lo puedo sentir..._

_Vaya! Aun no me acostumbro caminar por las calles de Konoha y que todos me miren diferente. Si es eso me miran diferente. Como decirlo mejor. Los aldeanos me reconocen. No puedo evitar mirarlos y regalarles una cálida sonrisa ahora entiendo cómo se sentía el tercer Hokage. Me hubiese gustado haber estado presente cuando papa fue el Cuarto Hokage. Ichiraku... Lo veo y recuerdo todas las veces que iba con Iruka-sensei… Kakashi-sensei... Sakura-chan… Sasuke..._

_Sakura-chan.. Hace días y días que no te veo te la pasas en el hospital entrenando a futuros ninjas médicos y bueno...de Sasuke no me extraña, desde que está unido a Anbu como líder la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa afuera de la aldea.¿Qué Como llegue aquí? Tanto pensar me trajo a este lugar? Recuerdo que aquí... Si... Es aquí donde vi a Sasuke .. En esa orilla... Donde pase caminando y no me arme de valor para hablarle._

_¿Pero qué? ¿Quién está en esa orilla? Es… Sasuke?.. No... No lo es. Pero no puedo evitarlo camino hacia esa persona que está en esa misma posición sentado viendo un atardecer... Qué recuerdos me trae es como si estuviese viajando en el tiempo...*_

** 2**

Naruto: Hola... ¿Te molesto si te hago compañía?..

?: ... Naruto?

Naruto: creí que estarías..

?: en la academia?

Naruto: sí... Eso iba a decirte ¿escapaste?

?: No... no me escape solo que. No fui.

Naruto: entonces... ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Sakura-chan.

?: no le digas

Naruto: ¿me estas comprometiendo a ocultarle esto? Sabes que ella se molestara mucho.

?: ...ya lo sé

Naruto: te prometo no decir nada pero tu tienes que prometerme que no volveras a repetir esto.

? : Hmp..

Naruto: confía en mí..Daisuke.

Daisuke : si, está bien.

Naruto: bueno vamos te llevare a tu casa.

***Pens. Naruto***

_*Daisuke... Cada vez que lo veo, me lo recuerda... Sí. Es físicamente idéntico a él pero a la vez tan diferente, tiene ese algo que lo hace especial.. Lo mismo que pensé de Sakura-chan, no conozco a nadie que le iguale su color de cabello y sus ojos pero.. no solo desde su aspecto, ella es única.. Mientras que Sasuke es tan opuesto...dicen que los opuestos se atraen, eso lo aprendí de Ero-senin. Recuerdo aquella tarde que me entere que Sakura chan estaba embarazada... Yo...*_

Daisuke: Naruto... Naruto te estoy hablando.

Naruto: ¿Si? Lo siento es que...

Daisuke: Hmp…

Naruto: ¿qué?

Daisuke: Me estabas mirando mucho

Naruto: ¿Así? No me había dado cuenta perd..

Daisuke: Yo no soy como él.

Naruto: ¿Porque lo dices? Yo no...

Daisuke: Todos.. Lo creen así.. Me miran de esa forma..

Naruto: Te entiendo

Daisuke:¿Si?

Naruto: Si, oh vamos claro que no te le pareces y sabes porque?

Daisuke: ...

Naruto: Porque eres muy fuerte.

Daisuke: Solo repites lo que los maestros te dicen de mí.

Naruto: ¿qué? No, por supuesto que no, recuerdas aquella vez.. Tenías solo 5 años y tu realmente... me sorprendiste.

Daisuke: Hmp..

Naruto: Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que ven tus maestros y yo.

Daisuke: ¿Así? ¿cual es la diferencia?

Daisuke: ...

Naruto: porque eres muy fuerte.

Daisuke: solo repites lo que los maestros te dicen de mí.

Naruto: ¿qué? No, por supuesto que no, recuerdas aquella vez.. Tenías solo 5 años y tu realmente... me sorprendiste.

Daisuke: Hmp..

Naruto: hay una gran diferencia entre lo que ven tus maestros y yo.

Daisuke: ¿Así? cual es la diferencia?

Naruto: veras.. Auch!

Sakura: Naruto ya me sospechaba que tenías que ver en esto!

Naruto: ¿Qué? Sakura chan hola

Sakura: estaba muy preocupada, espere a la salida de la academia para enterarme que daisuke no estaba, como quieres que..

Naruto: Es que.. Bueno veras.. *Sakura chan va matarme si no pienso en algo pronto.. Lo tengo!* Sasuke.. Si eso sasuke.. Quería mostrarle el día que Sasuke regresara a la aldea.

Sakura: Ya veo.

Daisuke: Lo siento.

Sakura : está bien Daisuke. Entra a la casa debo hablar con Naruto...

3

Sakura: Naruto, Gracias por traerlo...

**"Naruto... Te pediré algo por única vez en la vida.. Trae de vuelta a mi Sasuke"**

Naruto: ...

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Sí.. No tienes porque agradecérmelo Sakura-chan.

Sakura: ¿Que harás ahora?

Naruto: eh? Pues.. A decir verdad tendría que volver al despacho jaja

Sakura: Pensaba invitarte a pasar hace mucho que no te veo.

Naruto: ah? Entonces me estas invitando? Jaja

***Pens. Naruto***

Entonces esta es la casa de Sasuke... Él siempre me negaba la entrada no sé porque razón...

Está muy ordenada y ? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Fotografías? Nuestra foto del equipo 7 está aquí una foto de ellos tres… juntos... Como familia… Sakura-chan está sonriendo mientras abraza a Daisuke y a su lado Sasuke con una expresión de orgullo y su mano posa en el hombro de Daisuke..

La siguiente fotografía me llama demasiado la atención… Es Sasuke y en sus brazos tiene a Daisuke, no puedo evitar reírme porque la cara que tiene es como si dijera.. No sé cómo sostenerlo, se me caerá...

Sakura chan tuvo que venirse a vivir aquí después de que dio a luz a Daisuke porque su casa y la de sus padres fue destruida completamente en aquel ataque a Konoha..

Sakura: ¿Qué piensas tanto?

Naruto: ¿eh? Nada, nada, es solo que miraba las fotografías que tienes.

Sakura: Sí.. ¿Son lindas no?

Naruto: ¿Sakura-chan un día que no estés tan ocupada podríamos ir a Ichiraku como en los viejos tiempos no crees?

_*Estaba tan pendiente de la respuesta de Sakura-chan que no me di cuenta que alguien ingreso a la casa*_

** 4**

Sasuke: ¿Sakura estas aquí?... Hmp.. ¿Naruto?...

Sakura: Sasuke kun que bueno que estés de vuelta en casa.

*Sakura chan aun abrazas a Sasuke..de esa manera en que antes solías hacerlo. Pero con una gran diferencia...él te corresponde.. Bueno si se podría decir corresponder. Bien a la manera de Sasuke..*

Naruto: hola Sasuke realmente nos sorprendiste! Jaja

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: si, Naruto nos había dicho que llegarías mañana.

Naruto: *Sasuke idiota! se suponía que no tendrías que haber venido. Mi mentira se hizo realidad solo que él llego antes y ahora.. Que hare?.. Como salgo de esta?.. * - Yo dije eso? Ehh.. Bueno me atrapaste Sakura chan! Jaja Es que querìa sorprenderte!

Sakuka: ... Sasuke kun?.. Que es lo que traes en la mano?

Sasuke: me lo dio Kakashi.. Dijo que saliste corriendo tan apresurada que dejaste olvidado esto.

Sakura: es verdad!, vi a kakashi en la entrada de la academia.. Olvide por completo que llevaba eso conmigo.

Naruto: ... *noo, ¿Qué hago?*

Sasuke: que sucedió? Y que hace Naruto aquí?

Sakura: buen..

Naruto: Sasuke! Cuéntanos que haces por aqui? Sé que querías sorprender a Sakura chan pero viniste mucho antes de lo que me habías dicho.. Y..

Sakura: ..

Sasuke: que hago aqui? Yo lo pregunte primero Naruto, ya suéltame..

Naruto: vamos tienes que contarme los detalles de la situación afuera de Konoha jaja ten Sakura esto *le quito esa bolsa que traía Sasuke y se la alcanzo a ella*

Sakura: Naruto?

Me aventure a sacar a Sasuke al patio de afuera para que Sakura chan no sospechara.

Sasuke: ¿qué te sucede?

Naruto: le dije a Sakura chan que llegarías mañana pero tu vienes y apareces de pronto.. Arruinas todo..

Sasuke: yo? No me metas en tus problemas Naruto..

Naruto: Espera! ¿a dónde vas?

Sasuke: Quiero saber que sucedió por boca de Sakura..

Naruto: eh?..pues.. No hace falta que ella te lo diga.

Sasuke: porque?

Naruto: bueno.. Daisuke..

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Èl.. Sakura chan debió haberlo dejado en la academia pero él se las ingenió para no entrar... Yo..yo solo estaba de pasada y lo vi..

Sasuke: ya lo sabia..

Naruto: eh? Lo sabes? Como? *veo que él me señala hacia un arbol de sakura pero no logro entender.. Entonces lo veo.. Un halcón posaba ahí*

Sasuke: hmp..

*ya veo, esta ausente en la aldea pero aun asi... él esta pendiente de Sakura chan y Daisuke.. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ello*

Naruto: Sasuke.. Tú...

5

Naruto: entonces si lo sabes.. Porque..

Sasuke: no te metas..

Naruto: yo lo quiero, por eso me meto.. No lo ves? De veras que yo..yo..

**"...Esto no tiene que ver contigo"**

_*Como aquella vez en los exámenes Chunin que no entendía la razón por la cual Sakura lloraba mientras le hablaba y él le dijo eso.. Ahora que lo pienso mejor ellos desde el principio compartían cosas donde yo no participaba, me dejaban de lado. Solo era espectador. Así como ellos tenían esa conexión especial, yo tenía una diferente con él. Diferente porque nos entendíamos sin necesidad de hablar. Sasuke me dio a entender que no me metiese, él es el padre. Tiene razón..*_

Sasuke: ¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Naruto: eh?

Daisuke: si..Pero están hablando de mí..Así que..

Sasuke: No es excusa..

Naruto: Daisuke.. Yo solo..

_*Para cuando quize continuar la conversación con Sasuke, él ya estaba adentro de la casa, algo no está bien.. Lo presiento...*_

Sakura:te quedas a cenar Naruto?

Naruto:Lo dices enserio? Por supuesto Sakura chan!

*Admito que me senti muy feliz y extraño a la vez... Verlos. Como lo que eran.. Una familia. Tal vez así hubiese sido mi vida si mis padres no se hubiesen enfrentado a Kurama... Daisuke es muy afortunado... Sakura mando a Daisuke a dormir apenas termino de comer porque mañana debía asistir a la academia, Sasuke fue el segundo en levantarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura chan y le dijo que tomaría un baño. Estaba agotado se notaba. Para cuando termine de comer me dispuse a levantarme, le agradecí a Sakura chan por la comida y me retire de su Hogar, camine hacia mi casa. *

Kakashi: Naruto..

Naruto: Kakashi sensei..

...

Dónde estoy?, es mi casa.. Pero esta vacía.. El árbol de sakura.. Alzo la mano, atrapo uno de sus pétalos.. Me siento tranquilo.. Pero que es esta sensación.. Mi mano empieza a dolerme.. Empieza a abrirse una herida en la misma y me desangro.. Ensucio el pétalo con mi sangre, caigo de rodillas.. siento que soy atravesado por una espada.

_*que fue eso? Un sueño?.. Por suerte Sakura sigue dormida, sino estaría llenándome de preguntas.. Necesito aire, salgo de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Salgo al patio y me siento en el suelo. Hay una luna llena. No puedo dejar de ver la sombra de aquel árbol.. Solo fue un sueño.. No es así?..*_

Sakura: estas bien?

**"Es mas de media noche.. Que haces por aquí?"**

_*lo mismo le dije.. Aquella noche.. Bajo la luna..*_

Sasuke: si.. No te preocupes, solo quería tomar un poco de aire... Es todo..

Sakura: está bien..

Sasuke: Sakura.. Espera..

Sakura: si?

Sasuke: mañana iré por Daisuke cuando salga de la academia...

** 6**

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: ¿Que sucede?

Sakura: bueno ... Veras.. Cuando me cruce a Kakashi sensei,.. Quedamos en reunirnos mañana, tenía planeado buscar a Daisuke y luego ir juntos a reunirnos con él.

Sasuke: ya veo

Sakura: También le avisaría a Naruto cuando lo viera y como tu también estas aquí podremos reunirnos todo el equipo 7.

Sasuke: hmp.. Kakashi también me aviso apenas me vio pero. Dime.. Que hacia Naruto aquí?

Sakura: Vino a traer a Daisuke, no tenía idea de que lo traería a la casa, por eso..

Sasuke: saliste corriendo

Sakura: si

***Pens. Sasuke***

_*Para cuando terminamos de hablar, Sakura entro a la casa, supongo que se habrá acostado a dormir.. Estuve unos 15minutos aproximadamente perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que ingrese a la casa y me acoste en la cama,boca arriba mirando el techo, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha... Y la veo.. Sakura durmiendo dándome la espalda, me aventuro a tomar entre mis dedos su cabello que ahora está largo...*_

Sasuke: Sakura? Estas despierta?

Sakura: shiiifff ..,estoy dormida...

Sasuke: que mentirosa.

Sakura: no lo soy, estoy dormida, tengo los ojos cerrados Sasuke kun.

_*jale su cuerpo para que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho*_

Sasuke: sabes que es tarde.. Deberías dormir.

Sakura: ya lo se.

Sasuke: te conozco Sakura, algo te está molestando, dímelo.

Sakura: Estas vigilándome, ya lo vi a tu halcón.. La última vez que hiciste eso... Fue..

Sasuke: Tranquila.. No te preocupes..

Sakura: que no me preocupe? Pero Sasu..

Sasuke: *le di un beso* ya.. Te prometo si llegase a suceder algo, serás la primera en saberlo. Además es diferente a la vez anterior...ahora Daisuke está con nosotros.

.

_*Cuando desperté Sakura y Daisuke ya no estaban en la casa, me dispuse a prepararme algo para desayunar, termine y me dirigí al armario.. Mi ropa de un lado y la de Sakura en otro..*_

**Konoha 8 años atrás..**

Sasuke: ya llegue, Sakura? *que es esto, un camino de ropa tirada que me condujo a la habitación, la vi mirándose en el espejo..* Estas bien?

Sakura: sasuke kun... Hola.. Si..

Sasuke: Estabas llorando?

Sakura: no, como puedes pensar que estaba llorando.

Sasuke: no lo pienso.. Solo te digo lo que veo.

Sakura: es que.. Me siento extraña.. La ropa ya no me queda.. Y todo me queda feo.. Yo soy fea y.. Mi cabello lo odio.. Tengo miedo.. Pero estoy feliz a la vez .. Lloro porque estoy feliz.. Porque en unos meses sere mamá...

**7**

Sasuke: si te dijera que entiendo como te sientes sabrias que te estoy mintiendo.. Pero lo unico que se es que tienes que estar tranquila.. Ponerte asi no te hace bien..ni a ti ni a..

Sakura: él..

Sasuke: Sakura apenas llevas 3 meses.. No es posible que sepas..

Sakura: por supuesto que lo se.. Soy su madre.. Yo lo siento..

_*Ella me tomo la mano y la poso en su vientre...*_

Sakura: tú lo sientes?

Sasuke: hpm... Si..

Sakura: mentiroso..

Sasuke: piensa lo que quieras.. Pero Dime.. Cuando piensas decirselo..

Sakura: decirselo?.. Es que..

Sasuke: que es lo que te detiene a contarselo? Yo cumpli la promesa de no contarle nada al respecto...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: ya pasaron 3 meses ..

Sakura: lo se sasuke kun.. Ya vere la manera adecuada...el momento de contarselo a Naruto..

Sasuke: tranquila.. No te sientas precionada..dicelo cuando creas mejor,yo...

Sakura: no, tienes toda la razón debo decirselo...entonces.. porque estas aqui?

Sasuke: te traje esto.. Se que tsunade ya no te asignara más misiones ni trabajaras en el hospital, asi que puedes tomar esto como un nuevo pasatiempo.

Sakura: es un libro.. Tiene demasiadas paguinas..

Sasuke: si

Sakura: las paguinas estan en blanco..

Sasuke: si lo se, tendrás que llenar esas hojas con lo que tú quieras..

Sakura: pero nose con que podria llenar las paguinas..

Sasuke: lo sabras,estoy seguro de debo irme Sakura.

_*me despedi con un beso,sali de la casa..cuando estube lo suficientemente lejos.. Aun mi mirada estaba fija en direccion a su casa..*_

Kakashi: Sasuke.. Se lo dijiste?

Sasuke: no, si se lo cuento se preocuparia demasiado.. Es mejor asi..

Kakashi: tienes razón,yo tambien pense lo mismo.

Sasuke: ademas la vi alterada..

Kakashi: umm.. es normal en su estado..

Sasuke: de cualquier manera.. Solo espero que Naruto no abra la boca.

Kakashi: Sabes que él te prometio no decir nada pero no le diste mucha informacion.

Sasuke: Sakura decidio decirselo.. Y Respeto eso.

Kakashi: bueno.. Vamonos..

Sasuke: si.

**"..tendrás que llenar esas hojas con lo que tú quieras.."**

***pens. Sakura***

_*llenarlo..con lo que yo quiera? Son demasiadas hojas en blanco,aun asi.. Nose que escribir..bueno.. tú me ayudaras,verdad bebé?.._

_Que podria escribir?... Veamos.._

_Entonces veo aquella fotografia.. El equipo 7.. Si.. Empezare por ahi..desde el principio..Gracias.. Sasuke kun...*_

**"Sakura.. Gracias por todo.."**

Sakura: ...

?: Sakura! Abre,Sakura! Estas en casa!?

Sakura: quien sera? Chicos son ustedes!

*eran rock lee, hinata e ino*

Ino: sakura.. Sera que siempre tengo q venir aqui para verte,nunca vas a visitarme.

Hinata: hola sakura.. Como estas?

Sakura: estoy bien hinata..

Lee: sakura sama aunque no este de servicios siempre esta ocupada.

Ino: no es excusa,Ocupada?

Sakura: pues veras..

Hinata: tsunade sama te dio trabajo para hacer en casa?

Sakura: no,no es eso..

Ino: entonces que haces con ese libro

Sakura: damelo Ino!

Ino: porque? Que tiene? Eh?.. Las horas estan..en blanco

Sakura: si...

Ino: son demasiadas hojas y todas estan en blanco.. No me digas que es tu diario.. No crees que ya estas bastante grande para esto Sakura. Sabes que en estos momentos tienes que estar relajada y descansar.

Sakura: ya lo se, no tienes porque recordarmelo,es solo que Sasuke kun me lo dio y...

Ino: ¿Sasuke?

Sakura: si, él vino hace un momento.

Ino: vaya! Sasuke se esta tomando su papel muy encerio jaja

Sakura: ¿eh? ¿Tú.. Lo crees asi?

Ino: pues si.. Pero cuentame! Solo vino a traerte el libro? Tal vez le sirvio de excusa para venir a verte.

Sakura: si..Tal vez ,ademas estuvimos hablando un poco .. Ya es tiempo de que Naruto lo sepa.

Hinata: Sakura ... Estoy segura que Naruto kun se pondrá feliz con la noticia.

Sakura: si lo se pero aun asi..

Rock lee: estoy de acuerdo con hinata sin embargo conociéndolo a Naruto hay una posibilidad de que se moleste un poco por el hecho de que casi todos lo sabemos y él no.. Gai sensei tampoco lo sabe. Ino: lo ves Sakura..es mejor que lo sepa viniendo de ti que de alguna otra persona..

Sakura : si...

Hinata: que sucedio con ten ten, porque no ha venido?

Rock lee: esta con la hokage,se ofreció a ayudar a trasladar armas ninjas.

...

**En el campo de entrenamiento...**

Kakashi: viniste...

Shikamaru: si,que otra opcion tenia.. Dime Sasuke que sucede.

Sasuke: Desde hace unos meses tengo la sospecha de que entre los anbu hay un traidor.

Shikamaru: estas seguro?

Sasuke: Si.. Aun no se lo he dicho a la hokage porque no tengo suficientes pruebas que demuestre que lo que digo es cierto.

Kakashi: si lo que dices Sasuke es cierto, entonces el hecho de que haya sido atacado sorpresivamente junto con sakura y hinata, haya sido planeado.. No es posible que supieran a donde nos dirigiamos y que eramos solo 3.

Shikamaru: piensas que van tras Naruto?

Sasuke: no lo se...

Kakashi: si fuera asi, no tendria sentido que fueramos emboscados de esa manera ademas Naruto se encontraba en la aldea.

Shikamaru: Estoy informado que Sakura fue la que más resulto herida,que no haya perdido a esa criatura fue un verdadero milagro.

Kakashi: Tienes razón.. Pero ella es una persona fuerte. No lo crees Sasuke?

Sasuke: hmp..si lo más pendiende de cualquier conducta extraña si llegase a presentarse y los mantendre ausentare unos dias,por eso mientras tanto quiero..

Shikamaru: ..que estemos pendiente de Sakura?

(Sasuke invoca un Halcón)

Kakashi: ¿ y eso?...

Sasuke: no sera necesario, enviare uno de mis es astuta,se daria cuenta enseguida que algo sucede,con esto no podra sospechar la situación..

Kakashi: ya veo..usas tu sharingan en ese halcón?

Sasuke: si,de manera que podre grabar las acciones de Sakura en el dia.

(el halcón se posa en una rama)

Shikamaru: bien,entonces solo nos enfocaremos si algo extraño sucede desde dentro de la aldea.. Pero que hay de Naruto sabe de esto?

Kakashi: pues.. no esta del todo de acuerdo que Sasuke haga

Todo el trabajo tambien que le ocultemos algo asi a fin de cuentas termino aceptando no decirle nada y prometio que se quedaria en la aldea a protegerla y los aldeanos.. pero desconoce realmente la razón por la cual no debe preocuparla.

Shikamaru: que problematico.. Conociendolo como es Naruto se molestara,bueno Gai sensei tampoco lo son dos.

Kakashi: aprecio mucho a Gai pero siento que haria gran alboroto por la noticia.

Sasuke : todos se estan demorando mucho..

...

_"Escuchame bien Naruto por ningun motivo Sakura debe saber sobre esto, si se lo contamos lo unico que conseguiremos seria preocuparla, entiendes? "_

_*Sasuke..se como te sientes en este momento,entiendo perfectamente que te hayas asustado cuando te enteraste de su grave condició tambien me asuste,por otro lado lo que más me llamo la atención fue que cuando la vi despierta parecia no darle importancia a la situacion que vivio.. Pudo haber muerto!,deberia estar asustada, Sin embargo se mostraba estaba feliz?..Según palabras de Sai me confirmo que su sonrisa no era falsa sino que era felicidad verdadera...*_

**"Sakura... juro que te protegere"**

_*Lo jure antes y no pienso retractarme de mis palabras.. Y no solo eso.. Se lo prometi a Sasuke..._

_Bueno primero ire a Ichiraku por un poco de ramen y luego le dare una visita a sorpresa a Sakura chan*_

...

**En casa de Sakura...**

Sakura: todos se fueron.. otra vez estamos solos bebé.

¿que fue eso?..*me acerque a la ventana y no vi a nadie,entonces me aventuro a salir al patio de afuera * ¿Hay alguien ahi? *no veo a nadie,tal vez haya sido mi imaginación.. Pero Juraria que escuche pisadas de una persona.. vaya! Con la visita de los chicos supongo que perdi la inspiración ..Creo que necesito descansar ,me ire a acostar,perdón... Nos iremos a acostar pequeño..*

?: por poco nos descubren, se más cuidadosa niña,recuerda que ella no es una ninja cualquiera,fue entrenada por la sanin y actualmente hokage Tsunade Senju.

?: ya lo se, la estaba poniendo a prueba ! Desde aqui afuera puedo sentir la sangre Uchiha en su vientre...

?: recuerda nuestro objetivo,aun es muy pronto para que actuemos.

Naruto: por fin ya he comido asi que ire a ver a Sakura chan..

Sai: Naruto...

Naruto: hola Sai, que cuentas?

Sai: estaba buscandote debemos reunirnos con Sasuke.. Tiene algo importante que decirnos a todos.

Naruto: bien entonces vamos..

_*lo siento Sakura chan luego te visitare.. De veras..*_

...

Shikamaru: le deje la tarea a chouji para que viniese con kiba y shino.

Kakashi: Sai traera a Naruto. Y Pakun debia ir por los demas.

Sasuke: alguien se aproxima..

Shikamaru: ya era hora que aparecieran.

Kiba: si, pero porque tanto misterio.

Shino: es obvio que nos lo explicaran ahora.

Kiba: eso esta mas que claro.

Chouji: crei que seriamos los ultimos en aparecer..

Kakashi: ahi vienen

Pakun: llegamos

Hinata: hola chicos

Ino: lamentamos la demora estabamos en casa de Sakura.

Kakashi: sucedio algo?

Rock lee: no, solo la pasamos a visitar, realmente le sienta bien el embarazo a Sakura sama.

Sasuke: ... Solo falta naruto.. Que es ese ruido? Alguien se aproxima..

Gai: hola chicos,que hacen todos aqui?

Rock lee: Gai sensei que hace usted aqui?

Gai: que pregunta.. Vine a retar a kakashi pero .. Como es eso.. Sakura esta embarazada?

Rock lee: ...

Gai: porque no estan asombrados? No me digan que todos lo sabian?.. Me lo podia esperar de mi rival kakashi.. Pero que mi propio alumno..

Rock lee: gai sensei disculpeme

Sasuke: No podemos esperar a Naruto,..prestenme atención porque solo lo dire una vez. Tengo la sospecha de que hay un traidor entre los anbus, como no tengo las pruebas suficientes no se lo comunique a la hokage aun, en cuanto las consiga le informare la situación y la aldea actuara en consecuencia,tengo un muy mal eso esten atentos ante cualquier anormalidad en la aldea, sean discretos.

...

Naruto: Sai tienes alguna idea de lo que sasuke planea realmente.. eres un anbu y estas con él por eso tal vez sepas...

Sai: a decir verdad solo se un poco..

Naruto: ya veo, en eso Sasuke no ha cambiado.

Sai: ... Ya estamos cerca..

Naruto: ya empezaron sin nosotros por lo que veo..

Kiba: en realidad ya terminamos, estamos a punto de irnos todos

Naturo:eh? Pero .. Es injusto.

Sai: ...

Gai : naruto que cuentas?

Naruto: pues realmente no mucho gai sensei, no sabia que usted tambien estaba al tanto de esto.

Gai: en realidad acabo de enterarme de la situación. Ademas hay algo que no entiendo.

Naruto: ¿asi ?¿ y que es?

Gai : porque fui el ultimo en enterarme que Sakura estaba embarazada.

Naruto: ¿ Sakura?...

_*De pronto veo a casi todos abalanzandose contra Gai sensei,noto que estan nerviosos, entonces empiezo a reirme nose porque lo hago..*_

Naruto: pero que disparates dice Gai sensei.

_*Sasuke se acerca, supongo por el gran alboroto que se produce*_

Sasuke: ¿que sucede?

Naruto: es que Gai sensei dijo que Sakura chan esta embarazada, no es una locura? Tú que crees Sasuke?

Jajaja

Sasuke: ...

_*No hace falta que me responda esa pregunta, lo conozco demasiado Y entonces los recuerdos me invaden.. Sakura chan estubo en el hospital casi dos meses porque fue atacada por ninjas tenia una grave condición aun asi sonria.. Ahora lo entiendo todo.. Una parte de mi me llena de una inmenza alegria pero ver la expresión de todos que no se sorprenden con la noticia.. Me hacen saber que yo era el unico que no lo sabia,el ultimo en enterarme... Porque?*_

Sasuke: Naruto a donde vas?

...

Primero que nada Gracias por leer el fic, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es la primera vez que subo un Fic y FF me lo hizo difícil, lo siento.

Acepto criticas constructivas, y ya de por sí sus opiniones.

Reviews)?... xD


	2. Capitulo 2 : Quiero luchar!

**Capitulo 2: Quiero Luchar!**

Ino: creo que ira a casa de Sakura, hay que detenerlo, Sasuke necesitara ayuda.

Kakashi: nadie se mueva, Sasuke se las arreglara para calmarlo. No debemos interferir..

Ino: pobre Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke: Naruto a donde vas?

Naruto: ...

_* tal vez estaba tan shockeado y perdido en mis pensamientos que no vi venir que Sasuke se lanzo encima de mi, luego caimos, realmente no me importo el dolor que senti mi espalda cuando impacto contra el suelo*_

Naruto: Porque... ?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ustedes son... Como mi familia, son importantes en mi vida... Pero creo que yo no lo soy suficiente para que compartan su felicidad conmigo...

Sasuke: no es asi.

Naruto: entonces, como es?

Sasuke: prometi que no te diria nada por el simple hecho de que ella queria decirtelo.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: no queria que te preocuparas por ella, supongo que el motivo que la detiene a contartelo es su temor a como reacciones.

Naruto: no lo entiendo... se supone que es una hermosa noticia ¿no? , porque tendria que preocuparme...

Sasuke: la hokage nos dijo que hay un 50% de que Sakura muera en el parto, otro 50% que sobreviva y de a luz a ese bebe sin ninguna complicación.

_* mi cara fue de total asombro... Sakura chan estaba dispuesta a tal riesgo? Entonces dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente sin pensar lo que decia*_

Naruto: eres un egoista, Sakura chan... ella te ama demasiado y aun asi... No te importa lo que le suceda, me haces pensar que reconstruir tu clan es la verdadera razón por la que te quedaste en la aldea.

_* pude sentir su katana que roso cerca de mi oreja y la clavo en el piso con mucha rabia*_

Sasuke: ...

.

.

.

**( Hospital de Konoha, 3 meses atras... )**

"Sakura: Sasuke kun,Sasuke kun...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

Sasuke: no, lo siento, ¿que decias?

Sakura: se lo estas pensando, estas arrepentido ¿verdad?

Sasuke: ¿arrepentido? No... No es eso... ¿porque piensas eso?

Sakura: es que desde que lady tsunade estuvo aqui, estas muy pensativo.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: no estas de acuerdo con la decisión que tome...

Sasuke: Sakura... No meresco esto y ademas...

Sakura: ¿No mereces ser feliz... eso tratas de decirme? Despues de todo lo que pasaste con lo de tu clan.

Sasuke: eso ya quedo en el pasado... No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión y no lo estare.

_*entonces ella me dijo lo mismo que le dije cuando intento detenerme en los examenes chunin*_

**"Este es mi camino,Ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso"**

Sasuke: Supongo que no podré detenerte.

Sakura: Sabes... soy tan feliz en este momento, que no tengo miedo de solo deseo... darte felicidad.

**"Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo! Si tú te quedas conmigo cada dia será de alegria, yo puedo darte felicidad... "**

Sasuke: no tiene porque ser asi...

Sakura: Te entiendo pero si el embarazo se llega a complicar en el momento del parto quiero que salven la vida de este bebe y si tengo que morir para traerlo al mundo que asi sea.

Sasuke: yo... Te hice sufrir, intente asesinarte... Todavia sigo sin perdonarme a mi mismo por actuar asi. En el campo de batalla fui un cobarde contigo, no tuve el valor de verte a los ojos despues de mis actos pasados, soy una escoria de primero que hize al abandonar la aldea fue romper este lazo pero cuando la guerra termino decidi recuperarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Para ser sincero pienso que no importa cuanto lo intente siempre estoy haciendote sufrir, incluso ahora.

Sakura: admito que llore mucho en tu ausencia, cada dia, cada noche... Y en pleno campo de batalla no habia tiempo para los sentimientos, pero sabes una cosa... en este momento no me estas haciendo sufrir.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Quiero pedirte algo...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: quiero que me permitas llenar tu corazón, te prometo que voy a hacer que tu existencia sea importante no solo para mi sino para este bebe.

**"Sakura es la unica que llena la vacia existencia de Sasuke"**

(...)

.

.

.

.

Sasuke: Naruto, yo tambien me opuse a su decisión, pero ella esta muy decidida...

Naruto: Sakura chan...

Sasuke: lo unico que puedo hacer es apoyarla y respetar esto.

Naruto: lo siento,Sasuke yo no tenia idea, perdoname por juzgarte y por todo lo que te dije antes...

Sasuke: esta bien, Naruto... dejalo asi.

_*Sasuke me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo que Sakura estaria esperandome en su casa, esperaba que me acompañase pero él se nego, ya que tenia una misión importante. Tome rumbo a la casa de Sakura chan,cuando llegue a su puerta,me recibio con una calida sonrisa y entre a su casa...*_

Naruto: Sakura chan, ¿Como estas?

Sakura: estoy bien, ¿ y tu?

Naruto: me encuentro bien...

Sakura: Naruto yo queria decirte...

Naruto: no hace falta Sakura chan ya estoy al tanto del asunto.

Sakura: ¿Que asunto?

Naruto: Sakura chan..seras la madre más hermosa de todo el mundo de veras.

_*Sakura chan se sorprendio,empezo a llorar... Me senti triste,verla llorar de esa manera,en su estado me parece muy injusto... Casi siempre fui testigo de como cada lagrima que desprendia de sus ojos era por él... En este momento deberia ser la persona más feliz en el mundo porque finalmente tendría en sus brazos el fruto de su amor con Sasuke. No sabia que más decirle asi que la abraze fuerte, trate de calmarla diciendole que esperaba que ese bebe se pareciese más a ella que a Sasuke, ya que sino ese niño seria acosado por muchas chicas, comenzo a reirse y juro que lleno mi corazón de alegría. Luego se sento en una silla... *_

Sakura: Naruto te contare todo, todo lo que sucedio, asi que prestame atención por favor.

Naruto: si...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 meses atras aproximadamente...**

Kakashi: bien chicas esta es una misión simple de busqueda.

Sakura: es la primera vez que hinata se nos une en una misión Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: a decir verdad anteriormente he trabajado con hinata, llegue a sustituir el papel de kurenai, en este momento no contamos con Naruto,Sasuke y Sai.

Hinata: dare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Sakura: no te preocupes Hinata todo saldra bien.

_* Nos dirigimos a lo profundo de un bosque, ibamos camino a la aldea del remolino por un documento importante, no se nos dijo cual era su contenido ni en que parte se encontraria, fue extraño... porque como buscariamos algo sin la información suficiente, algo no encajaba. Solo se nos informo que una persona de la confianza de lady Tsunade estaria ahi y nos entregaria dicho pergamino. Cuando llegamos no habia rastros de personas en toda la zona, segun nos confirmo Hinata...*_

Sakura: Hinata, ¿ Estas completamente segura?

Hinata: si, no hay nadie más aqui, solo estamos nosotros tres.

Kakashi: si que es extraño... Sigamos esperando tal vez aquella persona solamente se retraso, si vemos que no aparece lo buscaremos...

_*pasaron dos horas,aquella persona no aparecio asi que empezamos a buscar, Estabamos saltando sobre las ramas de los arboles y de pronto me senti mareada, Kakashi sensei lo noto asi que paramos a descansar... Fue en ese instante que fuimos sorprendidos por varios ninjas, si eran ninjas pero parecia que no tenian ninguna afinación con ninguna aldea escondida, entonces ¿que buscaban con nosotros? ¿Eran solo ladrones disfrazados o un grupo de mercenarios?¿Como era posible? Hinata dijo que no habia nadie por la zona...¿A caso eran del tipo sensorial? , ellos son los unicos que pueden desaparecer su presencia..._

_Comenzaron tirandonos una enorme cantidad de kunais que facilmente esquivamos, uno de ellos tomo de sorpresa a Hinata y la golpearon haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra una rama de árbol, Kakashi sensei estaba rodeado por diez de ellos sin embargo fue eliminando uno por uno, mientras yo hacia el mayor esfuerzo por esquivar sus kunais, cuando uno de ellos se me acerco lo suficiente intente darle un puñetazo pero este tomo mi puño y me pateo el estomago muy fuerte, tanto que cai de rodillas,empeze a escupir sangre por mi boca,mi vista empezaba a nublarse, aquel sujeto pudo haberme acabado pero no lo hizo en cambio se dirigio a Hinata con la intención de apuñalarla con varios kunais, kakashi sensei se apresuro y cuando vio tal acto se arrogo a proteger a Hinata, la tomo entre sus brazos, esquivando cada kunai pero desde lo alto de un árbol otro de ellos aprobecho la situación para clavar tres shuriken en el hombro de kakashi sensei,cayeron a una corta distancia de donde me se preparaban para dar el golpe final sobre ellos dos, no me lo explico, tenia miedo de morir, sin embargo actue y los 5 kunais en mi espalda, intente parar la hemorragia pero no fui capaz, atine a escuchar que yo no era su blanco, luego todo fue confuso para mi, veia a kakashi sensei moviendo su boca diciendo que no cerrara los ojos...*_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas despues en el hospital de Konoha...

Kakashi: ¿como se encuentra?

Shizune: hemos parado la hemorragia pero aun no despierta.

Kakashi: ya veo.

Shizune: es extraño... En una situación asi Sakura hubiese aunque sea haber detenido la hemorragia por si sola.

Kakashi: si, yo pense lo mismo, se me hizo extraño eso.

Shizune: los kunai que se quitamos, estan siendo analizados. En cuanto tengamos información te lo informare. Lady Tsunade no tardara en llegar aqui.

Kakashi: esta bien, yo me quedare hasta que Sakura se despierte.

Más tarde la presencia de La quinta Hokage se hizo presente.

Tsunade: ¿ya estan listos los analisis sobre aquellos kunais?

Shizune: si, al parecer estos kunai no son comunes, es extraño pero los informes muestran que una vez que hacen contacto con una persona debilita y paraliza su chakra en otras palabras drena el chakra en cuestión de minutos provocando la muerte.

Tsunade: ¿como es posible algo asi?

Shizune: desconocemos de donde previene este tipo de armamento. No es común.

Tsunade: ya veo, Sakura ¿ como se encuentra? Me dijeron que llego en un estado muy grave y critico.

Shizune: perdio demasiada sangre hasta el momento solo paramos la hemorragia y le colocamos vendajes, no estamos seguros si sea conveniente que le suministremos algún medicamento, en estos momentos kakashi se encuentra con ella.

Tsunade: hagale un examen de sangre, es necesario que le suministremos medicamentos, nuestros jutsus medicos apenas pueden cerrar sus heridas causadas por los cortes de los kunais.

.

.

.

Shizune : aqui tiene los resultados lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: Sakura... ¿Esto es posible?

.

.

.

**En la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba aun inconciente...**

_*Sakura... Estoy orgulloso de ti, más de lo que crees, fuiste capaz de proteger a tu equipo antes de tu propia vida, no te importo el hecho de que pudieses haber muerto en ese instante._

_Siempre deseaste que Sasuke regresará a la aldea para poder estar junto a él y ver a Naruto cumplir su sueño de ser hokage..._

_No me queda del todo claro cual fue la razón de que tus jutsus medicos ni tu fuerza sobre humana no hayan funcionado, teniendo el gran control de chakra que tienes... A menos que tú... *_

Sakura: Kakashi sensei... ¿Es usted?

Kakashi: Sakura... Tranquila, no te esfuerces.

Sakura: ... Su hombro, ¿esta bien?

Kakashi: si, no es algo de que preocuparse.

Shizune: Sakura despertaste, que gran alivio.

Kakashi: ...

Shizune: kakashi me permite hablar con usted afuera.

Kakashi: si...

Afuera de la habitación...

Shizune: los analisis de sangre ya estan, hemos descubirto algo...

Kakashi: ¿de que se trata?

Shizune: pues... Ella esta embarazada. No cabe la menor duda.

Kakashi: cuanto lleva aproximadamente...

Shizune: seran unas dos semanas o tal vez tres aproximadamente.

Kakashi: ¿ella lo sabe?

Shizune: no lo se, ni lady Tsunade ni yo estabamos al tanto de esto, creo que ni ella lo sabe...

Kakashi: Sakura se pondrá feliz es una lastima que se entere en una situación como esta.

Shizune: si...

Kakashi: ¿ se sabe algo de Naruto o de Sasuke?

Shizune: Naruto se encuentra regresando de una misión en la aldea de la arena y Sasuke esta en los limites de la aldea.

Kakashi: Naruto hara un alboroto cuando pise la aldea, todos comentan la situación de Sakura.

Shizune: si no cabe la menor duda, naruto en cuanto llegue estara aqui.

Kakashi: ... Bueno ire a dar un mensaje. Ya regreso.

.

.

.

Kakashi: por favor hazle llegar urgente esto a Sasuke.

Pakun: de acuerdo.

.

.

.

**En los limites de Konoha...**

Sai: por el momento esta demasiado tranquilo.

Sasuke: ...

Sai: algo se aproxima.

Pakun: tengo un mensaje urgente para Sasuke.

Sai: ¿urgente?

Sasuke: es raro que kakashi mande un mensaje, deberia estar en una misión lejos de aqui, sabe que nosotros no podemos involucrarnos en las misiones.

**" Sasuke ven a la aldea, Sakura y yo fuimos atacados... Ella esta en grave estado... "**

Sai: ¿que dice?

Sasuke: regresare a la aldea.

Sai: se supone que no debemos movernos de aqui, son ordenes de la hokage. Eres él lider aqui...

Sasuke: hpm...

Sai: no te dejare ir...

Sasuke: no te pongas en mi camino.

Sai: esta bien, no lo hare, porque pienso acompañarte.

Sasuke: hmp...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei todo ¿esta bien?

Kakashi: si... Solo fui a tomar un poco de aire, estube un buen rato esperando a que te despertaras.

Sakura: ya veo. Gracias

Shizune: ¿puedo pasar?

Sakura: si adelante.

Shizune: dime ¿como te sientes?

Sakura: a decir verdad, tengo mucho sueño, siento que podria dormirme muchas horas.

Shizune: ya veo.

Sakura: ...

Shizune: en unos momentos llegara Lady Tsunade.

Sakura: tal vez me regañe jaja

Kakashi: ...

Tsunade: ya estoy aqui, Sakura estaba preocupada por ti.

Sakura: lamento haberla preocupado, le prometo que no se repetira.

Tsunade: ...

Sakura: ¿sucede algo?

Shizune: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Tsunade: hemos analizado los kunais estan especializados en disminución de chakra. Al hacer contacto con la sangre de la persona este debilita el nivel de chakra de manera rápida logrando el unico objetivo,provocar la muerte, lo mas probable es que aquellos ninjas querian provocar que las muertes simularan ser una muerte natural al uso excesivo de chakra.

Tsunade: tu nos lo estas confirmando.

Sakura: ...

Tsunade: tambien te hicimos un analisis de sangre para comprobar nuestras teorias al respecto pero descubrimos algo más que nos sorprendio.

Sakura: ¿algo más?

Tsunade: estas embarazada

Sakura: ...

_*no puedo describir mi cara de total asombro ante aquella noticia, tuve una variedad de emosiones mezcladas pero sobretodo me puse feliz y una imagen de sasuke se me vino a la mente automáticamente, hasta que... *_

Tsunade: lo siento mucho Sakura... Pero no hay más probabilidades de que no sobreviva...

Sakura: ¿que? Pero ¿porque?

Tsunade: llegaste en un estado delicado y muy grave, apenas pudimos detener la hemorragia con metodos tradicionales, nos costo mucho estabilizarte... Aun estas en estado delicado pese a que te hayas despertado presentas sintomas de cansancio y agotamiento. Los jutsus medicos no seran efectivos... como ninja medico debes saberlo bien.

_* baje mi cabeza y aprete las sabanas con fuerza, comenze a llorar amargamente, ¿realmente estaba pasando? ¿Era real? *_

Tsunade: debemos administrarte una medicina lo suficientemente efectiva para que contrareste el flujo de tu chakra, asi tu vida ya no correra riesgo alguno. Por favor entiendelo.

Sakura: quieres decir que para que yo pueda sobrevivir... ¿debo renunciar a perderlo?

Tsunade: si... Asi son las cosas.

Sakura: Y si ... yo decidiera tenerlo.

Tsunade: es una locura! No puedo asegurarte que pasara si no llego a administrarte la medicina.

Sakura: entonces correre tal riesgo.

Tsunade: ¿estas segura de tomar esa es decisión?

Sakura: si... Pero tambien... Sasuke kun... Él tambien tomara su decisión... No... Ambos tomaremos la decisión.

Tsunade: Sakura... Esta bien. En cuanto lo hables con él y tomen su decisión haganmelo saber por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi: veo que por fin llegas Sasuke.

Sasuke: kakashi, ¿ que sucedio exactamente?

Kakashi: bueno a decir verdad no tendria problema en contartelo pero Sakura esta esperandote. Luego te dare los detalles. Por cierto donde...

Sasuke: Pakun y Sai fueron tras Naruto, no tardaran en llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_* Entre a la habitación, Sakura estaba recostada, durmiendo tranquilamente, no quize despertarla,asi que decidi que esperaria a que su mano para hacerle saber que estaba presente. Es extraño cuando los papeles se invierten,antes era yo él que estaba ahi acostado y tú siempre cuidandome... Esperando que me despertará... Entonces lo dije...*_

**" Aqui estoy Sakura "**

Sakura: Sasuke kun...

Sasuke: Sakura... Tranquila.

Sakura: si...

Sasuke: ¿como te sientes?

Sakura: tengo sueño pero...

Sasuke: entonces descansa,vendre luego a vert...*ella tomo mi mano*

Sakura: no, quedate por favor...

Sasuke: esta bien.

Sakura: Sasuke kun perdoname por preocuparte... Siento que no podré continuar a tu lado, tal vez no sobreviva...

_* No puedo asimilar las palabras de Sakura, no puedo, no quiero... ¿Esto esta pasando?... Apenas estabamos... Juntos... Yo deseo hacerte muy feliz, jure que permaneceria a tu lado y no volveria a dejarte sola... Aquella noche te prometi un hermoso futuro juntos, tal vez algun dia llegar a formar una familia. *_

Sakura: pero... quiero luchar.

Sasuke: ...

_*¿Habra sido mi imaginación? Ella coloco su otra mano bajo las sabanas... Me levante,le di un beso en la frente, llegue hasta la puerta cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta...*_

Sakura: Sasuke kun espera! Yo quiero decirte... Decirte algo...

Sasuke: Sakura en este momento debes descansar.

Sakura: Pero... Queria decirte que yo estoy...

Sasuke: Ya lo se...

_* No pude ver la expresión en su rostro cuando le dije que ya lo sabia, estaba de espalda aun asi creo que ella pudo ver como en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa *_

Sasuke: he tomado una decisión...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: luchare a tu lado... asi como hiciste que tu deber fuera apartarme de la oscuridad y convertirte en mi lúz... Yo quiero permanecer a tú lado y luchar contra el destino porque haz sido y eres importante en mi vida. Haces que mi existencia cobre sentido, te lo agradezco.

_* Sakura lloraba ante mis palabras, siempre me dolio verla llorar por eso preferia no verla a los ojos, antes de irme le dije que volveria por la tarde, me despedi con un **TE AMO** y abandone la habitación... *_

.

.

.

.

.

**En las afueras del hospital...**

Naruto: sakura chan, ya estoy aqui.

Sai: tranquilizate Naruto.

Naruto: ¿como quieres que me tranquilize en una situación como esta? Sakura chan...

Kakashi: veo que ya aparecieron.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, ¿que le sucedio en el hombro?

Kakashi: ¿esto? Solo es un raspon no hay porque preocuparse.

Naruto: ¿en que habitación se encuentra Sakura chan?

Kakashi: tranquilo, ella esta descansando, dejala que duerma un poco, puedes verla más tarde.

Naruto: ¿que? Pero...

Sai: kakashi sensei ¿que sucedio?

Kakashi: nuestra misión era una simple busqueda pero fuimos emboscados , aun con Hinata de nuestro lado se nos hizo imposible detectar al enemigo.

Naruto: ¿Hinata tambien estaba con ustedes?

Kakashi: si, pero no ha salido lastimada gravemente como para que la tuviesen que internar aqui.

Naruto: ya veo, que alivio, ¿donde esta ahora?

Kakashi: supongo que en su casa. Se ve que no la han dejado salir porque no ha venido a ver a Sakura.

Naruto: ...

Kakashi: la que fue más lastimada fue Sakura, ella nos protegio. Para ser sincero llegamos aqui y me dijeron que su condición era muy grave.

Naruto: pero ella se encuentra bien ahora ¿verdad?

Kakashi: ...

Shizune: Naruto, Sai...

Naruto: ¿podemos ver a Sakura chan?

Shizune: ella se encuentra descansando aun.

Naruto: por favor necesito verla.

Shizune: ...

Kakashi: ya sabes como es... Dejalo.

Shizune: esta bien pero no hagan un alboroto por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

_* Abri la puerta y la vi sentada en la cama observando la ventana, me puse feliz de ver que se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro...*_

Naruto: Sakura chan...

Sakura: Naruto... Sai, kakashi sensei, hola

Sai: ¿como te sientes?

Kakashi: ...

Sakura: estoy bien, algo cansada.

_* Sakura chan se supone que deberias estar asustada por la situación que pasaste... Aun asi.. Sonries... Luego de esa breve visita, abandonamos la habitación *_

Sai: Naruto , te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

Naruto: algo...

Sai: ella, su sonrisa no era falsa... Estaba de verdad feliz, su sonrisa era de pura felicidad...

Fin Del Capitulo.

**En el proximo Cap. 3 "como un hermano"**

Hola otra vez, aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que lo disfruten n.n ~

Kisses ! :)

Reviews (?) ... C"x


	3. Como Un Hermano

Capitulo 3: Como un hermano

- Al principio Sakura chan recibia todos los dias mi constante visita, aproximadamente estuvo 2 meses internada en el hospital, nunca imagine que ella permanecio todo ese tiempo en ese lugar, ahora empiezo a entender la razón por la cual me mandaban a misiones largas, sobre todo aburridas.

Cuando regreso al fin a su casa, a los pocos dias todos se enteraron de su embarazo, por un descuido de parte de Ten Ten,Hinata e Ino, despues los muchachos sacaron sus propias conclusiones ya que las chicas actuaban muy misteriosamente.

Naruto: ya veo.

Sakura: si, cuando le avise a Sasuke kun que los muchachos estaban enterados de mi embarazo, él se molesto mucho.

Naruto: ¿porque razón se molestaria? Es un idiota.

Sakura: Naruto! , él tuvo sus razónes ademas Lady Tsunade nos recomendo no divulgarlo en la aldea por seguridad.

Naruto: eso es algo imposible, siendo los discipulos de los legendarios Sanin una noticia asi se divulga rápido. Ademas eres reconocida por ser la más fuerte e inteligente entre muchas aldeas. Sasuke tambien lo pensaba asi desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta aveces queria pedirte consejos pero él muy tarado no era capaz de preguntartelo.

" Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: arg! Sasuke que quieres estaba tratando de concentrar mi chakra.

Sasuke: pues resulta que...

Naruto: (que raro él nunca me habla)

Sasuke: resulta que... Tu le pediste un consejo a Sakura, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

Naruto: (ah! con que eso era) No te lo dire!"

Sakura: en aquellos dias, solo me hacia sentir como la más debil del equipo.

"Eres tan mala como Naruto, de hecho eres peor que Naruto, en ves de coquetear porque no trabajas en tus jutsus para fortalecer al equipo"

Sakura: luego en los examenes chunin, me alago diciendo que era la mejor, luego...

Naruto: ... aquella ves contra gaara, estabas inconciente... él me pidio que te rescatara como si fuera lo último en mi vida, queria dar su vida peleando contra gaara para que pueda rescatarte y huir... pero ese idiota no estaba en condiciones, asi que di lo mejor de mi para protegerlos.

Sakura: ...

Naruto: y lo hice.

Sakura: creia que habia sido Sasuke kun quien me rescato...

"Sakura: Sasuke kun... gracias, creo que ya sabes porque, tú me rescataste de la arena.

Sasuke: no, no fui yo él que te rescato... Lo hizo Naruto"

Sakura: cuando en realidad habias sido tú, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

Naruto: es que... Para ser franco, note a Sasuke diferente.

Sakura: ¿diferente? ¿a que te refieres con diferente?

Naruto: actuo igual que aquella vez en el puente, me protegio... Pero contra gaara lo vi muy decidido a rescatarte, no le importaba su estado o si moriria en manos de gaara, en ese momento...

" ya una vez lo perdi todo... No quiero volver a vivir eso"

Naruto: él no queria verte morir y me di cuenta que te consideraba importante en su vida. Bueno luego de que la Abuela Tsunade lo curara, comprendi que él correspondia a tus sentimientos por eso no intervine más entre ustedes ni te conte lo sucedido. Realmente esperaba que Sasuke te lo dijera todo. Aunque tú sabes como siempre lo supe perdoname por no habertelo contado. Estoy muy feliz que esten juntos de veras y te prometo ser un buen ejemplo para...

- no pude terminar la frase porque Sakura chan se tiro sobre mi, estaba llorando mucho,me abrazo fuerte,tan fuerte que no podia respirar hasta que se dio cuenta de mi falta de aire. Luego intente invitarla a comer Ramen, ese fue mi error, apenas lo mencione ella salio corriendo al baño, me quede del lado de afuera de la puerta del baño.

Naruto: Sakura chan, ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si, Naruto solo son nauseas, no te preocupes, es muy normal sabes.

Naruto: ¿normal?

Sakura: si

- mientras Sakura chan seguia en el baño yo me asome a una ventana de la casa, ahi estaba el halcón de Sasuke, supongo que debe estar vigilandola. Tome eso como una señal, asi que una vez que ella volvio, le dije que debia irme. Empeze a caminar por la aldea y decidi ir a visitar alguien.

Naruto: abuela Tsunade

Tsunade: dime ¿que quieres naruto? Aun no tengo una misión para ti

Naruto: no he venido por eso.

- le conte que ya estaba al tanto de todo respecto a Sakura chan.

Tsunade: es una situación algo delicada, el riesgo es muy grande, Sakura es como una hija para mi, pero ella esta demasiado decidida. Mis palabras no le llegaran. No puedo hacer que desista de esta desición. En un principio dijo querer convertirse en ninja medico para protegerlos y porque ...

Naruto: ella lo ama demasiado.

Tsunade: lo se, en su entrenamiento me lo conto todo. Me sorprendes,la manera en que tomaste esto muy maduramente.

Naruto: pero que dices, si soy muy maduro.

Tsunade: Si tu lo dices... realmente te le pareces mucho.

Naruto: ero senin... en mi entrenamiento me conto que me parecia mucho a él, porque siempre competia con Sasuke en un intento de querer impresionar a Sakura chan y ganarme su amor, del mismo modo que intentaba ganarse tu amor peleando con orochimaru. Incluso me confeso cuando estabas enamorada de otra persona, solo se conformo con entregarte su corazon sin esperar nada a cambio y estar a tu lado para protegerte. El simple hecho de verte feliz era suficiente recompenza.

Tsunade: ...

Naruto: Ahora lo comprendo.

Tsunade: veo que jiraya te enseño muchas cosas utiles.

Naruto: no importa lo que pase yo estare para ella y la protegere, esa fue la promesa que le hize a Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: eres un idiota!

Sasuke: no molestes! ¿Porque te ries?

Naruto: este tipo de discusiones... ¿No te trae recuerdos? Me refiero a que cuando estabas con itachi ¿no discutias de esta manera con él?

Sasuke: no, itachi era diferente.

Naruto: ¿diferente?

Sasuke: si

Naruto: nose a que te refieres con diferente, cuando me cruze con él... Note que me sonreia hasta me confeso que te tenia envidia porque me tenias a mi como amigo.

Sasuke: hmp...

Naruto: desde que era pequeño siempre quize saber que se siente tener un hermano y envidiaba a todos por eso.

Sasuke: no es algo tan especial para que sientas envidia.

Naruto: para mi si que lo es, desde que te conoci en el equipo 7 te considere como un hermano mayor. Queria ser como tú.

"Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro como hermanos, si soy un obstáculo a superar siempre voy a estar alli para ti incluso si me odias..."

Sasuke: Yo queria ser como itachi.

" ...para eso son los hemanos mayores."

Naruto: Sasuke, ¿estas bien?

Sasuke: si, debo irme.

Naruto: espera! ¿no quieres ir conmigo a visitar a Sakura chan al hospital?

Sasuke: no

- él se fue sin decirme nada más, algo muy comun pero su mirada era de total preocupación...

En el hospital...

Naruto: kakashi sensei ¿hace mucho esta aqui?

Kakashi: no, acabo de llegar. Crei que llegarias antes.

Naruto: es que estaba hablando con Sasuke.

Kakashi: ya veo, ¿sucede algo?

Naruto: no me lo dijo pero note que se fue algo preocupado.

Kakashi: Sabes él llego antes que tú cuando se entero del estado de Sakura.

Naruto: ¿y porque no me lo cruze?

Kakashi: es solo una suposición pero creo que trata de evitarte.

Naruto: ¿evitarme?

Kakashi: solo es una suposición naruto, no te preocupes yo hablare con él.

- Cuando entre a la habitación Sakura chan se encontraba bien. Le prometi invitarla a comer ramen en cuanto saliera pero ella me conto que no sabia cuando le darian el alta. Luego de pasar toda la tarde ahi, estaba apunto de irme por la puerta. ¿Habra sido mi imaginación? desde la ventana me parecio ver una persona encima de un árbol mirando especificamente

hacia aqui.

Fin Del Capitulo

Hola, perdón la demora pero por problemas de wifi se complico subir el capitulo. Pero aqui esta ! Espero que lo disfruten ! Cx

Reviews (? Jajaja!


	4. Capítulo 4: El Sentir De Un Uchiha

Capítulo 4: El sentir de un Uchiha

Sakura: Naruto ¿sucede algo?

Naruto: no, me parecio...

Kakashi: ...

- ¿Que hace ahi? ¿ Y Porque le mentiste a Naruto?

Naruto: No es nada. Mañana vendre a verte, asi almorzaremos juntos.

Sakura: esta bien, nos vemos mañana.

Kakashi: bueno, yo tambien me voy.

- Parece que Naruto... Te vio Sasuke.

Naruto: kakashi sensei que tal si me invita a comer.

Kakashi : me tendras que disculpar, tengo cosas que hacer.

Naruto: ¿eh? ¿Que clase de cosas?

Kakashi : bueno a decir verdad ire a hablar con Sasuke.

Naruto: ya veo, aunque nose a donde se habra ido.

- asi que no lo viste despues de todo, Naruto que despistado eres.

Kakashi : no te preocupes, tengo mis metodos para buscarlo.

Naruto: si, lo se . Pienso que algo le pasa, lo noto raro, mas raro que de costumbre. Si se lo pregunto, se que no me lo dira. Dudo que... Bueno empiezo... Creo que me evita.

Kakashi : naruto calmate. Lo que dije antes solo fue una simple suposicion. Por el momento cuida de Sakura. Ella nos necesita.

Naruto: esta bien.

- Espere a que Naruto se fuera, luego de una larga espera lo veo aproximarse a la entrada del hospital.

Kakashi: me pregunto que haces aqui. Si Naruto me dijo que no vendrias.

Sasuke: ... Eso , no es tu asunto.

Kakashi: tienes razon, de igual manera. Queria quitarme esta duda, tal ves puedas ayudarme.

Sasuke: ...

Kakashi: vienes a verlos, ¿no es asi?

Sasuke : ya veo, te lo dijo Sakura.

Kakashi: no, fue Shizune. Tambien estuve cuando lady hokage se lo dijo a Sakura, espere afuera hasta que tu llegaste. Siendote sincero me alegro por los dos, lamento que la situacion sea tan... Complicada ante esta hermosa noticia y...

Sasuke: kakashi , ¿a donde quieres llegar?

Kakashi: se que te molestan mis sermones, asi que ire al grano y sere directo contigo , ¿que piensas hacer ahora en adelante?

- sasuke estuviste mucho tiempo solo de pequeño, tu objetivo de venganza y ser fuerte se hizo una prioridad en tu vida, ni siquiera naruto y sakura fueron cechoso.

Kakashi: precisamente en un principio crei que buscaban a Naruto. Luego supuse dos cosas, uno de nosotros iba a ser tomado como rehen o simplemente matarnos.

Sasuke: si realmente buscaban a Naruto hubiesen venido a la aldea directamente.

Kakashi: si, es verdad pero Hinata y yo peleamos hasta donde pudimos , eran demasiados, Sakura se enfrento a su lider, no peleo como siempre lo hace,cuando quize darme cuenta , ella estaba de rodillas y escupiendo sangre por recibir un golpe fuerte en el estomago, quedo expuesta, aun asi el enemigo no se atrevio a continuar golpeandola, en ese momento note que no tenian intencion de matarla.

Tsunade: entonces debemos suponer que ellos...

Sasuke: sabian que ella estaba embarazada.

Kakashi : es lo mas probable.

Tsunade: pero ... ¿como? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabiamos , ni siquiera Sakura estaba enterada.

Sasuke: la unica explicacion es que ellos tengan infiltrado a alguno de los suyos en la aldea.

Tsunade: eso es imposible! Sasuke tu estas en las afueras de la aldea, nadie sospechoso puede entrar sin antes ser notado por ti, ¿Como no lo notaste? Empiezo a pensar que no estas haciendo un buen trabajo. Hasta abandonaste tu posicion para venir aqui. Se supone que eres el lider de anbu. ¿Te das cuenta de las consecuencias de tu acciones? En este momento los enemigos deben estar al tanto de tu ausencia, pones en peligro a la aldea entera. Francamente aun cfeo que no eres de fiar.

Sasuke: piense lo que quiera.

Tsunade: ¿Que haz dicho?! Recuerda a quien te estas dirigiendo!

Kakashi: ...

- vaya, me temia esto, sasuke no cambiara ni siquiera ante la hokage.

Sasuke: en las afueras de Konoha no hubo ningun movimiento extraño, todo permanece tranquilo, no he visto nada sospechoso, esa es la verdad.

Kakashi: ¿estas seguro?

Sasuke: si, completamente.

Tsunade: debemos estar preparados para todo, kakashi te enviare con un escuadron para volver a la aldea del remolino, necesitamos toda informacion posible. Sasuke quiero que vuelvas a tu posicion y estes atento, permaneceras ahi hasta nuevo aviso. Eso sera lo mejor.

Sasuke: mejor para usted. Se lo que intenta hacer, no soy estupido.

Tsunade: lo se, solo quiero lo mejor para ella, la unica razon por la que he permitido que regresaras a la aldea fue por naruto y sakura. Tu no sabes todo lo que ella paso cuando te fuiste, incluso quisiste matarla.

Sasuke: si lo se, no estoy orgulloso de mis actos, si es lo que planea al decirme esto. Realmente las cosas cambiaron apartir del dia en que volvi a pisar esta aldea, me siento diferente de alguna manera , lo admito mi relacion con naruto es la misma pero con ella,

kakashi: ...

- sasuke... No puedo creer que tu...

Sasuke: sakura es importante para mi, estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para que ella fuese feliz.

Tsunade: ya te saliste con la tuya, en este momento la estas haciendo la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tanto que no le importa arriesgar su vida con tal de hacerte feliz a ti, realmente te ama demasiado.

Sasuke: lo se. Yo me siento de igual manera y se que si estuviese en su lugar haria exactamente lo mismo.

Fin Del Capítulo.

Hola! Disculpen la demora es que tuve unos problemas, cambié de equipo celular y se me hizo difícil subir el capitulo. Ya que uso el celular para hacer los capítulos y subirlos.

Bueno, es algo corto el capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten :). Ah otra cosa xD responderé los reviews Cx !

Bueno. Gracias por leer Cx

Reviews = Un Sasuke con crema para todas (?

Ok jajajajaja !


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Capitulo 5 : Protegiendo el lazo

/

- ¿Que es este lugar?

Mis ojos estan abiertos sin embargo no logro ver nada, ni mis manos ... Ni mis pies, todo esta completamente oscuro.

¿Estoy muerta?

No... No... No... Mi bebe... , las primeras lagrimas caen mientras me abrazo. Cuando poso mis brazos en mi vientre, lo siento ... Grande, tanto como si estuviese a solo semanas o tal vez dias de dar a luz.

El escenario cambia, todo es iluminado por una inmenza luna llena. Logro divisar un arbol, ese arbol muy conocido por mi, es de cerezos, hermoso y ya florecido, varios de sus petalos empiezan a dispersarse por todo el lugar. Puedo distirgir una silueta, la de un hombre que sale por detras de aquel arbol.

¿Quien esta ahi?

Digo , mi voz no sale de mi boca...

¿Estoy muda?

Me acerco a paso lento, esa persona es... Sasuke kun, esta de perfil, no ha notado mi presencia, su mirada esta totalmente perdida y sus ojos estan hinchados y rojisos como si hubiese estado llorando.

¿Que esta sucediendo?

Sasuke: saaku... ra ...

- una sombra se hace presente entre nosotros, no logro distingir su rostro, lo unico que llego a notar es la espada que sostiene en su mano derecha.

Sasuke kun! Grito , nuevamente mi voz no sale.

Esa persona atraviesa a Sasuke kun, su cuerpo cae sobre el suelo , estoy en shock, mis piernas se debilitan y caigo de rodillas, comienzo a llorar sin consuelo.

Esto.. Esto tiene que ser un sueño, quiero despertar.

- ¿Quieres ir con el?

Sakura: Tu... ¿Quien eres? ¿Porque... Mataste a Sasuke kun?

- aquella persona se acerca hacia mi, no pienso apartarme de sasuke kun, tomo su mano y las entrelazo junto a las mias fuertemente...

Me atraviesa el vientre...

/

sakura: noooooo!

- despierto exaltada, sudando mucho, mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado, mis manos se colocan en mi aun plano vientre, me levanto de la cama con la mirada fija en la ventana.

Sakura: aun es de noche... Que alivio solo fue un sueño.

- las imagenes del cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke kun me invaden la mente, mi corazon comienza a acelerarse, tanto que mi respiracion es dificultosa. Cai de rodillas, intento llamar a alguien para que me ayude pero mi voz no parece ser oida.

Rapidamente tomo un florero y lo tiro contra la ventana,el ruido de los vidrios rotos logran llamar la atencion de una enfermera que entra corriendo hacia mi, me esta hablando pero no logro escucharla, mi cuerpo no responde finalmente caigo en el suelo mientras intento respirar con mucha dificultad hasta que pierdo el conocimiento.

Enfermera: esta hiperventilando.

...

En la oficina de la hokage...

Kakashi: ...

- me has sorprendido Sasuke.

Tsunade: Escucha bien Sasuke tu tendras...

Shizune: lady tsunade, lady tsunade!

Tsunade: ¿ Que sucede? Sabes que estoy ocupada asignandole misiones de suma importancia.

Shizune: lo se pero es muy urgente, Sakura...

Tsunade: ¿Sakura?

Shizune: una enfermera escucho un fuerte ruido en su habitacion, la ventana estaba rota... No sabemos que sucedio exactamente, sakura estsba en el suelo , parece ser que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. Antes de que perdiera el conocimiento estaba hiperventilando.

Sasuke: ...

Tsunade: dejaremos esto para luego. Kakashi..

Kakashi: lo entiendo.

Sasuke: ella..

Kakashi: ¿Estas bien?

...

3 horas despues en el hospital...

Kakashi: sasuke deberias ir a casa necesitas descansar, ya oiste lo que dijo lady tsunade, no despertara al memos hasta que amanezca. Si quieres puedo quedarme en tu lugar.

Sasuke: ya lo se, solo ... Solo quiero verla en cuanto despierte.

Kakashi: como quieras, vendre por la mañana.

...

En la casa de naruto...

Naruto: hoy visitare a Sakura chan, llevare todo lo necesario para prepararle el almuerzo seguramente debe estar harta de la comida del hospital.

Kakashi sensei... Espero que haya podido hablar con Sasuke.

En fin debo apresurarme.

Cuando llego al hospital veo a lo lejos a alguien sentado incomodo y dormido, me acerco y lo reconozco, es .. ¿Sasuke?

Naruto: sasuke, oye sasuke despierta

sasuke: hmm... ¿Naruto, que haces aqui?

Naruto: ¿Que hago aqui? ¿ Tu que haces aqui?

Sasuke: yo te pregunte primero primero idiota!

Naruto: ¿ Idiota?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: tienes suerte que este de buen humor asi que dejare pasar esta.

Sasuke: ¿porque traes esa mochila enorme, te asignaron ya una mision?

Naruto: no, traigo todo esto porque le prometi a sakura chan que vendria a prepararle el almuerzo, comeremos juntos y ...

Sasuke: vete!

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Sasuke: sakura ... No esta bien...

Naruto: ¿Que has dicho?

Sasuke: lo que oiste, ¿eres sordo?

naruto: ...

Sasuke: anoche la encontraronen el suelo , dicen que sufrio un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Ayer no estuviste con ella? ¿Acaso no notaste algo extraño?

Naruto: si pero no la vi mal , estuve toda la tarde.¿ Como esta ahora?

Sasuke: la hokage dijo que despertaria por la mañana ... Y aun.. No despierta...

Naruto: ya veo. Oye sasuke luces cansado,¿te quedaste toda la noche aqui?

Sasuke: ...

- no hace falta que me respondas, con solo verte se la respuesta.

Shizune: naruto...

Naruto: ¿Como... Como esta Sakura chan, desperto?

Shizune: no, sigue dormida. Su estado es muy delicado desde que llego al hospital por eso lo mas recomendable sea que no reciba visitas por el momento.

Naruto: ¿Eh ? ¿Como que no? Sasuke... Sasuke espera! ¿ A donde vas?

- el abandono el hospital... Esta ignorandome...

Shizune: entiende naruto, por el momento es lo mejor, ella...

Flash back

tsunade: no debes decirselo a naruto, mientras menos lo sepan sera mejor. Si las aldeas vecinas supieran esto...

Shizune: se refiere a...

Tsunade: si, si supieran que Uchiha Sasukedejara de ser el ultimo Uchiha en el mundo, lo mas probable sea que todos tomen la estupida idea de impedir que ese bebe naciera. Despues de todo lo que madara y obito causaron es logico que teman volver a vivir...

Shizune: ¿una quinta guerra?

Tsunade: ademas nose de que seria capaz Sasuke si eso sucediera.

Shizune: comprendo. Le prometo guardar el secreto.

Fin del flash back.

Naruto: ¿ella... Que?

Shizune: ella tiene que descansar.

Naruto: pues entonces me quedare.

Shizune: ya te dije que...

Naruto: aun asi me quedare, no me ire de aqui hasta ver a Sakura chan despierta.

Shizune: eres testarudo!

Naruto: ...

Shizune: te prometo que en cuanto despierte seras el primero en saberlo, conformate con esto.

- cuando termine de hablar con shizune sali en buscs de sasuke, por mas que lo haya intentado no tube suerte en encontrarlo. Regrese al hospital pensando que volveria.

Kakashi: hola naruto

naruto: hola kakashi sensei , ¿ha visto a sasuke?

Kakashi: si, hace un momento, me tope con el mientras venia hacia aqui.

Naruto: ¿A donde lo vio? Digame!

Kakashi: creo que lo mejor seria que lo dejes solo, necesita...

Naruto: ¿Solo? De ninguna manera, me necesita! Se como se debe estar sintiendo con todo esto.

Kakashi: ...

Flash back

sasuke: kakashi ..

Kakashi: eres tu, ¿no se suponia que estarias en el hospital?

Sasuke: ... Quiero decirte algo.

Kakashi: ¿de que se trata?

Sasuke: no quiero que comentes lo que esta pasando con nadie en especial con naruto.

Kakashi: ¿Que razon tienes para ocultarle esto? Es tu mejor amigo

sasuke: es un idiota, estoy seguro que cometeria la imprudencia de ir tras los culpables del estado en que llego sakura sin medir las consecuencias.

Kakashi: entiendo, siendote franco, no tenia la intension de contarselo, pensaba que tu eras el mas indicado, de todas formas quedate tranquilo. Lady tsunade nos prohibio divulgarlo ¿Recuerdas?

Sasuke: yo se, se porque la hokage lo dijo...

Kakashi: ...

Sasuke: no quiere que nadie sepa... Porque todos temerian que en un futuro ese bebe pudirse despertar el sharingan y se convierta en una amenaza.

Fin del flash back.

Kakashi: si lo sabes, debes entender mejor que nadie que el necesita su espacio.

Naruto: kakashi sensei esto es... Tan injusto! Despues de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo evitar pensar que...

Kakashi: ...

Naruto: ella... No esta bien¿ Verdad?

Kakashi: aun asi ... Ella es fuerte.

Naruto: el dolor que debe estar sintiendo sasuke, no creo que pueda soportar perder a otra persona importante en su vida, yo... No puedo hacer nada por el, ni siquiera pude cuando abandono la aldea.

Kakashi: te equivocas, lo has hecho.

Naruto: ¿eh?

Kakashi: cuando el dejo la aldea estuviste cuidando y protegiendo el lazo especial que tenia con Sakura.

Apesar de sus errores pasados lo perdono y supo aceptarlo. Sasuke finalmente correspondio a sus sentimientos, supongo que esta en deuda con ella porque siempre estuvo cuidandolo cuando eran genin, con el correr del tiempo Sakura nunca perdio la fe en que regresara a la aldea.

Si realmente quieres hacer algo por el , cuida de ella como siempre lo has hecho.

Naruto: ...

- tiene razon, siempre la protegi, le jure por mi vida que lo traeria de regreso y ante mi fracaso lo unico que pudo estar a mi alcance fue hacerme mas fuerte. No solo para enfrentarlo sino para proteger lo que mas le importo.

Perdoname Sasuke... Yo siempre lo supe, me refiero a tus sentimientos por ella, es solo... Es solo que era muy testarudo e inmsduro no queria ver la realidad, no lo aceptaba, no queria aceptarlo!

Casi siempre me interponia entre ustedes, cuando rechazabas su compañia intentaba ganar su afecto ... Su amor... Pero no lo lograba. Por eso siempre competia contigo, esta muy celoso, tu eres todo lo que siempre quize ser ... Te admiraba aun te admiro...

Ahora que he madurado lo suficiente mis sentimientos por ella cambiaron, lo admito aun la amo... Pero como una hermana.

Me siento feliz , tanto que la felicidad de ambos se convirtio en mi felicidad y pienso protegerlos a ambos!

Naruto: gracias kakashi sensei, ire a tomar un poco de aire, regresare pronto.

Kakashi: sasuke... Eres afortunado por tener a un amigo como naruto.

...

En una habitacion del hospital...

Sakura: ¿sasuke... Kun...? Uhm...¿ Es de dia? Esta no es mi habitacion... Mi brazo esta... Ya veo.

Flash back

enfermera: señorita, señorita ¿Que le sucede?

Sakura: por favor , ayudenlo...

Enfermera: tranquila, todo estara bien, necesito que intente regular su respiracion ¿Me escucha?

Sakura: yo... Mi bebe...

Enfermera: por favor resista, alguien ayudeme, doctor venga rapido, doctor!

Fin del flash back.

Shizune: sakura... Por fin despiertas, que gran alivio, dime ¿ Como te sientes?

Sakura: estoy bien, ¿como esta mi ...?

Shizune: no te preocupes todo esta en orden, esta bien.

Sakura: gracias.

Shizune: necesitamos que te alimentes, anoche te estuvimos administrando atraves del suero vitaminas. Por cierto hay alguien afuera que esta muy ansioso de verte.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 : El objetivo

Naruto: Sakura chan!

Sakura: Naru.. Naruto.

Naruto: ¿como te sientes?

Sakura: algo cansada... estoy bien no te preocupes

- crei que la persona que entraria por esa puerta seria sasuke kun... Creo que naruto noto m i cara de desilusion, me conoce muy bien por eso no puedo ocultarlo...

Shizune: avisare que te traigan el almuerzo sakura.

En cuanto Shizune dejo la habitacion note que naruto cargaba una mochila de gran tamaño. ¿Que traera?

naruto: ¿recuerdas? Te prometi que vendria para que almorzaramos juntos, traje ramen , lo preparare aqui mismo, debes estar harta de comer la comida del hospital.

Sakura: naruto yo... De verdad... La comida de aqui esta bien para mi...

¿Como le explico? Realmente me siento... Bueno no creo poder resistir comer ramen, creo q si lo huelo, probablemente vomitare y si lo hago... Haria un gran alboroto ademas sospecharia sobre mi embarazo.

Sakura: espera naruto no tienes porque hacer esto. Es que yo...

Debo inventar algo rapido

Naruto: ¿no tienes hambre?

Sakura: si pero me gustaria que almorzaramos junto a sasuke kun.

Naruto agacho su cabeza, ¿Algo sucedio entre ellos? ¿Sasuke le habra contado?

Naruto: ya veo pero no se donde estara, lo siento sakura chan.

Sakura: ¿Discutieron?

Naruto: no, claro que no. Sabes como es el.

Por supuesto que lo se.

Naruto: no te pongas triste, bueno si quieres verlo...

Apenas parpadie, habian dos naruto , uno de ellos se transformo en sasuke kun.

Naruto: lo ves , aqui esta sasuke.

Naruto clon: sakura estoy aqui, lamento llegar tarde. Ahora almorzemos sin naruto.

Naruto: ¿Que? ¿ Pero quien te crees que eres?

Naruto clon: sasuke uchiha, ahora podrias irte , sakura y yo queremos privacidad.

Naruto: muy gracioso, ahora deja de bromear.

Naruto clon: ¿Bromear? Lo dije encerio vete!

Naruto: tu eres yo, no puedes hecharme. Solo eres un clon transformado en sasuke.

Naruto clon: hmp, como si me importara.

No pude evitar reirme ante esta escena, creo que la mejor parte fue cuando se tiraron al suelo y pelear, cuando se pararon ambos notaron que no dejaba de reirme. Entonces la puerta se abrio empujando a naruto al suelo. Aquella persona que entro sin golpear es,.. Sasuke kun.

Naruto: que golpe, ten cuidado, golpea antes de entrar!¿ Sasuke?

Sakura: ¿sasuke kun?

Sasuke: yo toque antes de entrar, supuse que te habias ido naruto, ¿ Que...que hace uno de tus clones transformado en mi ?! Detesto que hagas eso. ¿ Que pretendes?

Naruto: vamos solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tomes personal.

Ahi de nuevo peleando, creo que se olvidan de mi presencia, bueno siempre las cosas fueron asi cuando ellos se enfrentan.

Sasuke: hmp... Vete!

Naruto: ¿Que has dicho?

Sasuke: ¿eres sordo?

Naruto clon: lo es

Naruto: ¿de que lado estas tu?

Sasuke: ...

Estuvieron unos 10 minutos discutiendo hasta que Sasuke kun noqueo al clon haciendo que desapareciera.

Naruto: ¿porque deberia irme? Yo llegue primero aqui!

Sasuke: ...

Sasuke kun se dirigio a la ventana y la abrio luego tomo a Naruto de sus ropas y lo arrojo a la ventana.

Naruto: ¿Que haces?!

Naruto callo al suelo por lo que escuche parecio que no fue un gran golpe.

Naruto: eres un idiota, ¿porque hiciste eso?! Ya te dije que llegue primero!

Sasuke: eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

Naruto: pues... Bueno ...tu llegaste antes pero te fuiste y...

Sasuke kun cerro la ventana,empezo a hacerle gestos a Naruto de que no podia escucharlo.

Naruto: Sasuke se que me estas escuchando! No me ignores!

Cerro las cortinas hasta que se sento en el borde de la cama.

Sakura: ¿es cierto?

Sasuke: ¿A que te refieres?

Sakura: llegaste antes que Naruto y porque no...

sasuke: estuve aqui toda la noche para cuando desperte Naruto estaba diciendo que almorzarian juntos.

Sakura: sasuke kun... Yo...

El se levanto y se estaba acercando a la puerta.

Sakura: yo ...no quiero que te vayas.

Sasuke: ¿ Estas segura?

Sakura: ¿porque me lo preguntas?

Sasuke: siento que mi presencia... Te es incomoda.

A decir verdad si era incomodo, verlo y recordar el sueño que tuve pero no quiero que se vaya. No quiero.

Sasuke: ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si... Yo...

Sasuke: no hace falta que me lo cuentes, ya me dijeron que sucedio.

Sakura: ... ¿Lo sabes?

Sasuke: si. ¿ Quieres hablar de eso?

Sakura: yo... tuve un sueño.

Sasuke: ¿yo estaba en el?

Sakura: si, tu estabas ahi y no luchaste ... No luchaste por tu vida aunque yo estuviese ahi... Vi como moriste... No se porque... Yo no sabia que hacer... Y luego me mataron ...

Cuando intente taparme los ojos Sasuke kun tomo mi mano, limpio mis lagrimas.

Sasuke: tranquila... Solo fue un sueño.

Sakura: es que lo senti tan real...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: lo siento.

Sasuke:¿porque te disculpas? Todo esta bien, estan bien, eso es lo importante.

Sakura: si... Aun asi.

Sasuke: ya te lo dije quedate tranquila, lo que soñaste ... Eso no sucedera.

Sakura: si pero sasu...

No termine de hablar porque me robo un beso.

Sasuke: bien, debo irme la hokage debe estar buscandome.

Sakura: ¿sucedio algo?

Sasuke: no te mentire, antes de enterarme que tu estabas desmayada , nos estaban por dar nuestras misiones.

Sakura: ¿Nuestras?

Sasuke: solo a mi y a kakashi. Naruto no esta enterado.

Sakura:¿ no le has contado?

Sasuke:es mejor asi por ahora. Sabes como es Naruto.

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: la hokage quiere que esto no se sepa aun.

Sakura: lo dices por mi embarazo ¿verdad?

Sasuke: si.

Sakura: sabes que en unos meses no podre ocultarlo, mi panza crecera ... Tarde o temprano lo sabran todos en la aldea.

Sasuke: lo se, pero por ahora no digas nada, en especial a Naruto.

Sakura: El es nuestro amigo, merece saber esto... No quiero ocultarle...

Sasuke: no le estamos ocultando esto... Lo estamos protegiendo.

Sakura: ¿protegiendo?

Sasuke: si, tengo sospechas que los que te atacaron ... Su objetivo es Naruto.

Sakura: ¿Como puedes sospecharlo?

Sasuke: no es cohincidencia que los hayan atacado cerca de la aldea del remolino. La persona con la que iban a reunirse seguramente este muerto.

Sakura: entonces ¿ Que haras?¿ De que se trata tu mision?¿Cuando te iras? ¿Cuando regresas?

Sasuke: no lo se aun...

No te vayas! Le diria... Quiero que quedara a mi lado, no quiero que le suceda nada, me siento inutil. Esta observando mi frustracion..

Sakura: ¿Cuanto tiempo estare aqui?

Sasuke: hasta que esten bien.

Sakura: yo me siento bien.

Sasuke: prefiero que en mi ausencia estes aqui. No estaria tranquilo... Si estuvieran...

Sakura: sasuke kun...

Me acerque y lo abraze muy fuerte, el supo corresponderme luego se alejo para verme a los ojos...

Sasuke: no te preocupes, yo no moriria .no planeo morir sin antes ver...

Su mano ... Esta en mi vientre... Ambos bajamos nuestras miradas ahi, no lo resisti ... Tome con mis manos el rostro de sasuke kun y lo bese de manera muy demandarte... estoy segura que el sabe hasta donde quiero llegar... un ruido nos puerta se abrio completamente y fue Naruto el causante...

Naruto: ¿que... Hacen?!

Sakura: Naru... Naruto... ¿Porque... Porque no golpeas antes?!

Naruto: pues ... Es culpa de Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿Que?

Naruto: si ,no te hagas! ahora entiendo porque me insistias en que me vaya! me hubieses avisado!

Sasuke: para empezar yo deberia estar gritandote idiota!

Sakura: ya no griten los dos!

Naruto: perdon sakura chan pero el...

Sasuke: basta Naruto!

Naruto: no me calles!

Sasuke: obligame!

Sakura: sasuke kun basta!

Sasuke: esta bien , de todas formas ya me cierto ten ...

No lo habia notado pero sasuke kun traia una mochila , eso es raro... Me entrego una caja de almuerzo.

Sakura: ¿tu lo preparaste?

Sasuke: no, lo compre supuse que despertarias con hambre.

Se acerco para susurrarme algo al oido...

- es algo liviano, no querras vomitar el ramen que te preparara Naruto. Vendre antes de que me vaya a la mision.

Solo pude sonreir ante sus palabras. Sasuke kun miro a Naruto y salio de la habitacion.

Naruto: ¿te trajo el almuerzo?

Sakura: si... es que...

Naruto: esta bien Sakura chan no tienes que explicarme de veras.

Flash back

Naruto: sakura chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sakura: si, ¿de que se trata?

Naruto: tu y... Tu y Sasuke... Ya sabes.

Sakura: no te entiendo, se mas claro.

Naruto: ¿ya te pidio para que seas su novia?

Sakura: no.

Naruto: pero si casi siempre los noto unidos, se ven con mas frecuencia... No es posible que no lo sean aun... El tendria que habertelo pedido.

Sakura: Naruto no hace falta que me lo pidiese.

Naruto: pero...

Sakura: lo conoces, ademas yo ya me siento su novia y eso es suficiente para mi.

Fin del flash back

Sakura: naruto...

Naruto: no te preocupes de todas formas el objetivo era que almorzaramos juntos.

Naruto... Realmente te aprecio... Lamento no poder contarte sobre mi embarazo, estoy segura que en cuanto te diga te pondras muy feliz...

...

En una cueva oscura y humeda...

X: ¿Como es que la chica fue herida?

X: lo sentimos señor, no esperabamos que ella protegiera a su equipo aun en su condicion.

X: crei que habias dicho que ella estaba al tanto del embarazo.

X: asi lo crei.

X: ¿la has estado vigilando como te lo ordene?

X: pues... Vera usted...

X: no lo ha hecho! Estuvo vigilando al uchiha señor.

X: callate! La vida de esa chica es muy aburrida, por eso no pude evitar... verlo de cerca... Es tan esquicito. La sangre Uchiha es embriagadora...

X: silencio! Ahora ellos estan alertados, seguramente la chica debe estar sufriendo complicaciones en el embarazo.

X: ¿Porque le preocupa tanto esa muchacha?¿ Acaso nuestro objetivo no es Uchiha?

X: Si lo es, pero no Uchiha Sasuke sino el Uchiha que lleva en el vientre esa chica.

X: ya veo , esa chica es una don nadie.

X: te equivocas! Ella es Haruno Sakura fue entrenada por la Sanin y actual hokage Tsunade Senju. Es muy reconocida por su inteligencia y su gran fuerza.

X: no lo olvides que Uchiha Sasuke tambien fue entrenado por otro de los legedarios Sanin Orochimaru.

X:estas diciendo que de ellos podria salir un... Interesante. Sin duda la vida que traera esa chica sera un gran shinobi.

X: si, aunque ahora no sabemos que sucedera, deberas espiarla nadesiko, procura hacerlo bien esta vez. En cuanto tengas informacion acerca de su estado regresa inmediato.

Nadesiko: si lo hare.

-Que aburrido sera espiar a esa mocosa, si tan solo lo volviese a ver...

Flash back

x: fue demasiado facil entrar a su habitacion.

nadesiko: con nuestros jutsus ,hacer esto es sensillo.

X: revisemos el lugar.

Nadesiko: hay un aroma... Es tan ... Vaya! Su almohada despide su olor...

X: ¿Que haces?

Nadesiko: solo estoy... No te enfades!

X: olvidalo, no tienes remedio, mira sus ropas estan aqui.

Nadesiko: ¿sus ropas? Es solo una yutaka.

X: no me digas. ¿Sucede algo?

Nadesiko: el olor de esta yutaka se entre mezcla con otro. No hay duda, es el aroma de una mujer.

X: si eso es cierto, los planes del amo estan saliendo bien.

Nadesiko: si, pero ¿que es esto?

X: ...

Nadesiko: nooooo! Hay labial en la parte del cuello de la yutaka.

X: que escandalosa y que esperabas.

Nadesiko: ese labial... Es de esa chica...

Fin del flash back

-lo siento pero no solo te arrebataremos esa vida que llevas... Me encargare de que Uchiha Sasuke sea mio.

/

hola , ¿Que les parecio este cap? Sin duda sasuke cada vez las sorprende! Sakura esta muy sensible a causa de su embarazo. Los antagonistas ya dejaron en claro que es el hijo lo que quieren. Una de ellas como siempre esta obsecionada por el uchiha. Y... Naruto... No tiene idea de nada gracias por sus reviews,lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, es que ante el cambio de celular se me complica un poco acostumbrarme a escribir cada cap.

Vamos a lo que todas quiere saber...

Recuerdan que mencione que itachi apareceria con daisuke... Entre ellos habria un vinculo.. Ese vinculo tio /sobrino... Se preguntaran ¿como? Si itachi esta muerto. Esto remontara mas adelante cuando acabe este retroceso al pasado antes del nacimiento de daisuke. bUeno en El proximo cap el 7! Itachi aparecera ante Sasuke...


	7. Capitulo 7: El destino segun Uchiha

Capitulo 7 : El destino segun Uchiha

En la oficina de la hokage...

Kakashi: por fin llegas Sasuke. ¿ Como esta Sakura?

Sasuke: esta bien, naruto esta con ella ahora.

- por como lo dices, supongo que debe molestar...

Tsunade: los esperaba. Ire al grano su mision sera ir a la aldea del remolino. Traigan informacion de alli, nose arriesgen, en cuanto tengan la informacion suficiente regresen. No hay necesidad de enfrentarse a ellos aun. ¿Entiendes Sasuke?

Sasuke: si.

Tsunade: respecto a Naruto le dare una larga mision, no estoy diciendo que vaya a sospechar pero que este demasiado tiempo con Sakura en el hospital ... Tal vez logre sacar conclusiones apresuradas y cometa alguna estupides , eso por un lado entonces en dos horas partiran, un escuadron anbu ira con ustedes y Kakashi ...estas a cargo.

Kakashi: de acuerdo.

Sasuke: ...

/

En el hospital de konoha...

Cuando crei que terminariamos de Almorazar, me traen más estaba satisfecha Naruto me arrebato la comida aun cuando dijo que era horrible la comida del hospital ... practicamente se devoro todo.

Sakura: Naruto ... ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Naruto: si,¿de que se trata Sakura chan?

Sakura: queria que vayas a ver a hinata, nose nada de ella desde ... Bueno esto. Quiero verla.

Naruto: kakashi sensei dijo que no la dejaron quedarse aqui porque no tenia heridas graves. Si tu quieres verla entonces ire a buscarla y la traere aqui.

Sakura: gracias naruto. Otra cosita te queria pedir antes de que te vayas. Que limpies todo.

Naruto: lo limpio cuando regreso.

Sakura: no, hazlo ahora! No quiero que me regañen las enfermeras por culpa tuya.

Naruto: y si le dices que fue Sasuke.

Sakura chan me esta mirando demasiado, creo que tendre que limpiar, sino va a matarme...

Naruto: esta bien , me pondre a limpiar.

.

.

/

.

.

Me pregunto ¿cuando me daran una mision?...

Cuidar de Sakura chan me pone feliz pero creo que en cualquier momento me golpeara.

¿A donde se habra ido Sasuke con tanta prisa?

No! Tal ves le asignaron una mision. Despues ire con la abuela a pedirle una mision mucho más importante que la de Sasuke.

Camine lo más rápido que puede hasta que llegue a la gran casa hyuga.

Naruto: es enorme.

Shinobi: si que lo es.

Naruto: disculpe ¿Usted vive aqui?

Shinobi: si.

Naruto: necesito ver a Hinata, ¿esta en casa?

shinobi: si, la ire a llamar. Quien le digo que la busca.

Naruto: digale que naruto.

.

.

.

En la habitacion de Hinata...

Hinata: estoy segura de lo que vi...

.

.

Flash back

.

.

Sakura: Hinata, ¿ Estas completamente segura?

Hinata: si, no hay nadie más aqui, solo estamos nosotros tres.

Kakashi: si que es extraño... Sigamos esperando tal vez aquella persona solamente se retraso, si vemos que no aparece lo buscaremos...

- Sakura parece agotada, pero... ¿ que es eso? Su chakra... Su vientre ... El chakra en su viente es diferente... Acaso... Sera que ella este...

Hinata: bueno... Ire a verla y me sacare la duda...

Shinobi: hinata sama.

Hinata: si... ¿Que sucede?

Shinobi: alguien la busca.

¿sera Sakura?

Shinobi: el joven naruto la esta esperando en la puerta.

Hinata: ¿naruto kun?

.

.

.

Naruto: hola hinata!

Hinata: hola naruto kun, ¿como estas?

Naruto: estoy bien ¿y tu como te encuentras?

Hinata: estoy bien.

Naruto: me alegro mucho. Vamos hinata.

Me sorprendio que Naruto kun me tomara de la mano, me hace tan feliz...

Hinata: ¿A donde vamos?

Naruto: veras Sakura chan me mando a buscarte porque quiere verte, esta un tanto preocupada por ti.

Hinata: Yo... Yo estaba apunto de ir.

Naruto: ya veo, entonces hice bien en venir corriendo sino no hubiese podido verte... Sakura chan se hubiese molestado conmigo.

Naruto kun... Esta siendo muy amable conmigo...

Naruto: hinata queria preguntarte algo.

Hinata: ...

Naruto: ¿estaras ocupada esta noche? Me preguntaba si te gustaria acompañarme a comer en ichiraku.

Hinata: yo... No tengo nada que hacer...

Naruto: entonces es un¿ si?

Hinata: si.. Naruto kun.

Practicamente corrimos juntos de la mano por las calles de konoha hasta la entrada del hospital.

Shinobi: Uzumaki Naruto lady hokage lo manda llamar.

Naruto: esta bien, hinata debo irme pero nos vemos a la noche, pasare por tu casa a buscarte. Nos vemos.

.

.

En la habitacion de Sakura

Cuando entre a la habitacion Sakura mantenia la mirada en la ventana. Parece estar muy sumerguida en sus pensamientos.

Hinata: sakura.. Hola.

Sakura: hinata...

Hinata: ¿Como te encuentras?

Sakura: estoy bien ¿y naruto?

Hinata: él... Tuvo que irse , es que lo mandaron a llamar de la oficina de la hokage.

Sakura: ...

Hinata: sakura... Hay algo que quiero contarte.

Sakura: ¿sucedio algo?

Hinata: bueno, pienso que no es malo...

Sakura: ¿no es malo? Entonces...

Hinata: antes de que fueramos emboscados, vi algo...

Sakura: ¿Que viste?

Hinata: en tu vientre... Yo vi como dentro de ti hay un chakra diferente... Estoy segura de lo que vi... Pienso que tu estas...

Sakura: si... lo estoy hinata.

No puedo creer que se haya puesto a si misma y a la de esa vida que lleva dentro en un peligro como ese... Todo para protegernos a mi y a kakashi sensei.

Hinata: sakura... Lo siento, lo siento muchisimo. Por favor... perdoname...

Sakura:hinata... No puedo perdonarte , y eso es porque no has hecho nada malo. Se lo que estas pensando y no fue tan asi. De hecho yo no lo sabia... Yo... me sorprendi muchisimo cuando lo supe.

Hinata: esto.. una hermosa noticia.

Sakura: si... Lo es. Estoy muy feliz. Bueno no puedo decirte mucho acerca de como se siente porque solo tengo un par de semanas.

Hinata: comprendo. ¿Naruto kun como lo tomo?

Sakura: naruto no lo sabe, no puedo decirselo aun... Lady tsunade

quiere que esto se mantega en secreto. Por favor no se lo digas aun, yo voy a deciselo...

Hinata: esta bien, no dire nada...no te preocupes...

Sakura: gracias hinata.

Hinata: ¿Cuanto tiempo estaras aqui?

Sakura: no lo se, yo me siento bien pero Sasuke kun no quiere que me den el alta, dice que lo mejor es que me quede aqui. Mis padres no estan en la aldea supongo que es por eso, no quiere que este sola...

Sakura es increible como cambiaste y seguis cambiando la vida de Sasuke kun...

Hinata: ya veo, ¿y como esta?

Sakura: esta bien, aun es muy pequeño...al principio me puse muy triste porque Lady tsunade...

dijo que no sobreviviria, que mi vida estaria en peligro si llego al momento del parto pero decidi que peleare y dare lo mejor de mi para tenerlo...

Esta dispuesta a dar su vida con tal de traer esa vida a este mundo... Dbe ser duro este momento... Lo unico que puedo hacer es... Brindarme mi apoyo.

Hinata: estoy segura que todo saldra bien sakura... Tu eres muy fuerte...

Sakura: si...

Comenzo a llorar pero rápidamente seco sus lagrimas... Asi que cambie un tanto el tema...

Hinata: sasuke kun...¿ como lo tomo?

Sakura: él ... Bien, esta feliz... Incluso más que yo.

Hablar de Sasuke kun hace que Sakura sonria más y más... Puedo darme cuenta que su amor por él es mucho más fuerte que antes...

En cuanto terminamos de platicar, me retire y la deje descansar... Realmenre ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquila... Ahora solo queda verme con Naruto kun... Estoy ansiosa por verlo ... Volver a tomar su mano...

.

.

.

En la oficina de la hokage...

Tsunade: tengo una mision para ti, es una que solo tu puedes hacer.

Naruto: lo sabia!

Tsunade: ¿eh?

Naruto: sabia que me daria a mi una mejor mision que la de sasuke.

Como fue que se entero que sasuke se iria en una mision. Acaso .. ¿ya empezo a sospechar?

Tsunade: bueno tu mision sera...

.

.

.

En el hospital de konoha...

Ahora hinata lo sabe... Tendre que decirselo a Sasuke kun, presiento que se molestara...

Sasuke: sakura...

Sakura:¿eh?

¿En que momento entro? Realmente me asusto, tanto que mi cuerpo pego un brinco afuera de la cama...

Sasuke: ¿Estas bien?

Sakura: si...

Fue muy rápido, detuvo lo que hubiera sido una caida simple pero a la ves perjudicial para la vida que llevo en mi vientre...

Sakura: me asustaste. ¿Hace mucho estabas aqui?

Sasuke: hace solo un momento, no quize interrumpirte, estabas muy concentrada pensado... ¿sucedio algo?

Sakura: es que... No... Digo... Si, hinata estuvo aqui hace un momento.

Sasuke kun se separo de mi y me miro, supongo que esta molesto, debe imaginar que le conte a hinata sobre mi embarazo.

Sakura: yo no le conte pero ella... Lo supo, incluso antes que yo.

Sasuke: ¿ Como se entero?

Sakura: dijo que vio algo extraño en mi antes de que fueramos atacados. Ella no dira nada. No se lo dira a Naruto...

Sasuke: esta bien...

Sakura: ¿No estas molesto?

Sasuke: no. Ella podria hacerte compañia.

Sakura: ¿compañia?

Sasuke: la hokage mandara a Naruto a una larga mision. Asi que no estara para hacerte compañia.

Sakura: ¿Le pediste a lady tsunade que mandaran a naruto lejos?

Sasuke: no, pero estoy de acuerdo si permanece mucho por aqui empezaria a sacar conclusiones.

Sakura: ¿y a donde ira?

Sasuke: no lo se. Debo irme.

Él se puso de pie... Asi que tome su mano...

Sakura: ¿ya te vas?

Sasuke: si... Deben estar esperandome.

Sakura: quedate un poco más.

Sasuke: sakura... Tengo que irme...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: LLegare tarde...kakashi...

Sakura: kakashi sensei... Siempre llega tarde.

Sasuke: eso es verdad pero...

Sakura: quedate un poco más.

Se sento en la cama, logre convenserlo... Asi que me acerque para abrazarlo, recarge mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sasuke: sakura...

Cierre mis ojos...Me siento tan segura entre sus brazos...

Sakura: tengo sueño sasuke kun...

Sasuke: no tardare, la mision es corta... Descansa.

.

.

.

Enfermera: ¿señorita?

Sasuke: ... ¿Podria revisarla?

Enfermera: si , por favor recuestela en la cama ¿Sucedio algo?

Sasuke: estabamos hablando y de pronto dijo que tenia sueño.

Enfermera: veamos, parece ser que solo esta agotada. El dia de hoy recibio muchas visitas, no ha descansado lo suficiente. Es normal que despues de lo de anoche este asi. Hay que dejarla descansar. No se preocupe.

Sasuke: ...

.

.

.

En la entrada de konoha...

Kakashi: ya todos estamos aqui... Solo falta...

Sasuke: ... Ya estoy aqui.

Kakashi: no es comun que llegues tarde.

Sasuke: no es comun que llegues antes.

Kakashi: tienes razon, vamos!

Antes de partir invoque a pakun para diriguirnos al mismo lugar donde fuimos atacados, empezariamos por ahi.

Pakun: ya estamos cerca.

La hokage solo recluto a 2 anbus, Somos cuatro ...

Pakun: llegamos kakashi.

Esto... Es sangre... La sangre de Sakura...

Pakun: ¿sangre...?

Kakashi: si , es de sakura.

Sasuke parece que le afecta esto... Lo veo en su mirada...

Sasuke: ...

Pakun: note que la sangre empieza aqui y termina aqui. ¿ Porque?

Kakashi: eso es porque ella sano sus heridas con su ultimo aliento.

.

.

.

Flash back

kakashi: sakura! Resiste...

Esto es malo, estamos lejos y esta perdiendo demasiada sagre...

Sakura: kakashi sensei... Yo puedo...

Se esta autocurando. Ha logrado sanar solo un poco...

Kakashi: sakura no te esfuerzes.

O no... Cerro los ojos.

Kakashi: sakura no te duermas. Sakura!

Fin del flash back.

.

.

.

Kakashi: separemosnos, vuelvan en una hora aqui, traten de ser sumamente silenciosos.

/

Este lugar... Y estube aqui...

Aqui vine con orochimaru en busca de las mascara de la parca.

Todo sigue igual... Sali afuera, me escame al bosque y note una piedra con una inscripcion..

Sasuke: ¿que es... eso?

A simple vista parecen garabatos sin sentito alguno.

Sasuke: Tal vez... Sea como la inscripcion de la piedra del santuarino nakano.

De solo activar el sharingan... todo el lugar se volvio blanco.. Mi cuerpo esta inmobil.

Sasuke: ¿ Que esta pasando? ¿ Donde estoy?

No hay nada, parece un lugar con espacio infinito.

X: has crecido mucho... Sasuke.

Sasuke: eres ... Itachi. No, esto debe ser un truco.

Itachi: tranquilo, no es un truco, soy yo.

Sasuke: ¿Como puedo creerte?

Itachi: no has cambiado.

Él toco mi frente como lo solia hacer cuando era pequeño.

Sasuke: hmp...

Itachi: crei que ibas a preguntarme algo. ¿ Porque no te sacas la duda?

Sasuke: no es necesario... Te creo. ¿Tu hiciste esto?

Itachi: si, deje esto porque tenia la esperanza de verte de nuevo, cuentame, ¿ Como han ido las cosas?

Sasuke: bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias a que detuviste el edotense... Y al cambio que tube... Logre ayudar en la guerra y ponerle fin junto a naruto.

Itachi: Naruto... ¿ se convirtio en hokage?

Sasuke: no.

"...Escucha y recuerda siempre... la razón por lo que la gente de Konoha... comenzó a aceptarte, admirarte y considerarte su compañero y héroe... es porque siempre trabajaste duro por que querías ser aceptado por todos... has dicho «es gracias a todos ellos que puede llegar tan lejos»... Y si ahora que eres mas poderoso estas comenzando a olvidar de tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en ser igual o peor que Madara... No importa que tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tu solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... tu padre Minato fue Hokage todo gracias a que tenía a tu madre Kushina y a muchos amigos...tus sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de tus padres, verdad... entonces recuerda...No es que al convertirte en Hokage todos te acepten... Es porque todos te aceptan que puedes convertirte en Hokage... y no olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos"

sasuke: asi que eso le dijiste a naruto.

Itachi: si y por lo que veo aun es pronto para que se vuelva un hokage. En fin cuentame algo...

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: ¿regresaste a konoha?

Sasuke: si.

Itachi: ya veo. Entonces eres el unico Uchiha que queda.

Sasuke: no, no soy el unico.

Itachi: ¿hay alguien más? ¿Quien es?

Sasuke: si, no puedo decirte su nombre porque no lo se aun ...

Itachi: ¿Porque no lo sabes?

Sasuke: porque aun no llega a este mundo.

Itachi: eso significa...

Sasuke esta muy cambiado, no solo fisicamente sino más alla de mi imaginacion, no esperaba que me de una noticia como esa.

Itachi: ¿Como esta?

Sasuke: esta bien.

Itachi: puedo preguntarte ... ¿como se llama?

Sasuke: sakura...

Itachi: sakura... Ya veo, es muy hermosa.

Sasuke: ¿La conoces?

Itachi: si, la he visto, no me mires asi. no he luchado con ella si esa es tu duda.

Sasuke: entonces...

Itachi: la he visto una vez cuando luche contra naruto,kakashi y una anciana. No... Estoy mientiedote... La he visto dos veces...

.

.

Flash back

Esta muy tranquilo... ¿Cuanto tiempo durara esto...?

La aldea... Caminar por las calles ahora... Es tan diferente... Pero ya no puedo rectartarme, ya tome mi desicion...

Llegue a la entrada de los territorios del Clan Uchiha, mi hogar... Hay una ñina, tal ves de la misma edad de Sasuke. ¿Que hace en este lugar? Me acerque a ella, creo que no noto mi presencia porque en cuanto la salude , parece que la asuste tanto que callo al suelo. Le ofreci mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse...

Itachi: perdoname, ¿Estas bien?

X: yo...

Itachi: tranquila, no te hare daño.

X: ehh... Si, gracias.

Itachi: ¿estas perdida?

X: eso creo. Esto... Estoy buscando a alguien.

Itachi: ya veo, ¿Necesitas ayuda? Digo porque me parece que no conoces nada por aqui.

X: ...

Itachi: dejame ayudarte asi no me sentire tan culpable por haberte hecho caer. Ademas yo vivo a solo unas calles de aqui.

X: si, gracias...

Ambos empezamos a caminar, la note un tanto nerviosa.

Itachi: ¿puedes decirme a quien buscas? tal ves lo conozca y pueda guiarte hasta su casa.

X: si... Es un niño, pues ... El dejo esto olvidado... Queria devolverselo.

Es un cuaderno de la academia, aun recuerdo que yo tenia uno similar a ese cuando era pequeño.

Itachi: ¿Vas a su misma clase?

X: si.

Itachi: ¿como se llama?

X: sasu... Sasuke.

Itachi: ¿Sasuke?

X: ¿lo conoce?

Itachi: si, sabes justo estamos llegando a su casa.

Parece cosa del destino, porque habiamos llegado a mi casa sin ni siquiera haberlo planeado.

X: bueno, podria...

Itachi: ¿no quieres darserlo tu misma?

X: si pero...

Itachi: lo entiendo, yo se lo entregare. Solo dime tu nombre asi él pueda darte las gracias cuando te vea.

X: si, soy sa...

No puede escuchar su nombre porque unos gritos provinientes de adentro de la casa interrumpio a la niña.

Sasuke: ¿Hermano, Estas ahi?

En ese momento ella salio corriendo.

Itachi: espera, no me haz dicho... Tu nombre...

Sasuke: hermano ¿sucede algo?

Escondi el cuaderno atras de mi. sasuke no noto que traia algo en mi mano derecha.

Itachi: no, todo esta bien , entremos Sasuke.

Sasuke: te estaba esperando, prometiste que hoy me enseñarias a luchar con los kunai.

Itachi: es cierto, bueno vamos!

Sasuke: si.

Itachi: pero primero quiero ver que hayas terminado tu tarea de la academia.

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: no la has hecho ¿verdad?

Sasuke: la hare despues...

Itachi: no, termina tu tarea y nos iremos.

Sasuke: esta bien.

Segui a sasuke hasta su habitacion, empezo a buscar en su morral, debajo de la cama, en el escritorio hasta en su armario.

Itachi: ¿Que sucede sasuke?

Sasuke: no encuentro mi cuaderno.

Itachi: hablas de este.

Inmediatamente tomo el libro, corrio al escritorio y se puso a hacer la tarea.

Itachi: no preguntaras donde lo encontre.

Sasuke: ... ¿Tu lo tomaste?

Itachi: no, una niña lo trajo hace un momento. Fue muy amable al venir a traertelo. Estoy seguro que no queria que te regañara el maestro. Imagina que si te lo hubiese dado en clases , estarias con la tarea sin que deberias darle las gracias mañana cuando la veas.

Sasuke: ... no voy a hacerlo.

Itachi: ¿ Cuales son las razones?

Sasuke: las niñas son tontas...

No pude evitar reirme.

Sasuke: ¿de que te ries? no he dicjo nada gracioso.

Itachi: ¿Porque piensas que las niñas son tontas?

Sasuke: porque lo son , lo unico que hacen es gritar, siempre estan gritadome.

Itachi: ¿y que es lo que te gritan?

Sasuke: dicen que soy genial , lindo y un monton de cosas que no recuerdo.

Itachi: ellas no te gritan para molestarte, solo estan animandote, te alietan.

Sasuke: da igual, son un fastidio.

itachi: ¿podrias hacerlo por mi?

Sasuke: hermano... Bien lo hare. Con una condicion. Solo dime su nombre.

Itachi: ... Es que ... no lo se. Cuando iba a decirmelo salio corriendo.

Sasuke: entonces si no lo sabes, no podre darle las gracias, ya que todas las niñas son iguales.

Itachi: pienso diferente. Es niña es especial...

Sasuke: ¿especial?

Itachi: si.

Tarde o temprano tendras que acabar con la vida de algun ser querido para obtener poder y despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan. Solo espero que no seas capaz de hacerlo... Sasuke... Tengo fe en que el destino querra cosas maravillosas para ti en el futuro...

Fin del flash back.

.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: La promesa de mi vida, de veras!

itachi: aquella ves ...no le diste las gracias.

sasuke: no, no lo hice.

Itachi: aun estas a tiempo.

Sasuke: lo se.

Itachi: dime tu ¿que prefieres que sea?

Sasuke: da igual lo que fuera, lo importante es que llegue a este mundo y que este bien.

¿Esta molesto? No crei que se molestara de esta manera, algo no esta bien...

Itachi: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sasuke: ella fue atacada.

Itachi: ¿atacada? Pero tu dijiste que estaba bien.

Sasuke: lo esta ...pero su condicion es delicada, solo esta de semanas... esta luchando por sobrevivir y para traer a esa vida aunque tenga que poner su vida en riesgo.

Itachi: ¿te refieres que ella no sobrevivira ?

Sasuke: asi dicen los medicos.

Itachi: Es una locura! ¿porque no haces algo para detenerla? Tu la quieres ¿no?

Sasuke: no se trata de que si la quiero o no. Ya no puedo detenerla, esta decidida en continuar.

Sasuke en tus ojos veo la frustración... Puedo ver que esa chica es muy importante en tu vida. ¿Porque la dejas ir más alla?

No... Ya no debo interferir, suficiente lo hice en el pasado, mientiendote y ocultandote la verdad.

Itachi: lo siento, no quize...

Sasuke: hmp, como sea. Ahora dime los verdaderos motivos por lo que aun sigues en este mundo.

itachi: ya no puedo engañarte, es cierto... No estoy aqui por que estaba esperandote... esperaba a alguien más.

Sasuke: ¿alguien más?

Itachi: si, a decir verdad, nunca imagine verte aqui.

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: esperaba a Ryu Uzumaki.

Sasuke: ¿Uzumaki? No puede ser! Ellos... Solo Naruto y Karin son los unicos que quedan del clan. ¿Porque estas esperando a ese sujeto?

Itachi: empezare del principio, prestame mucha atención. Una noche me tope con él, vestia una capa negra que cubria gran parte de su cuerpo y en su rostro usaba un antifaz rojo. Fue extraño porque sabia quien era yo y me dio a entender que él era capaz de ver el futuro o preedecir lo que sucederia. Me confeso que su nombre era Uzumaki Ryu, como sobreviviente por su seguridad cambio de apariencia, corto completamente su cabello rojo distintivo del clan. Como no encontraron su cadaver era buscado por muchas aldeas por su gran habilidad. Él perdio a su esposa y a su hijo de tan solo semanas de nacimiento durante el ataque que sufrio la aldea del remolino, cuando vio que yo deducia que estaria buscando venganza por la muerte de su familia, nego que sus intenciones no era vengar a su familia ni a su clan sino que buscaba la paz. Por eso mismo aparecio ante mi porque sabia los motivos de mis acciones pasadas y futuras, estaba muy seguro que yo era una pieza importante para lograr su meta. Me llevo a la aldea del remolino y en esta misma piedra ambos derramamos sangre de nuestras manos, empleo un jutsu para que nuestras almas descansaran aqui.

Me dijo:

"si, tu moriras en manos de tu hermano menor tal como lo planeaste pero ten en cuenta que no todo saldra como esperas, hay personas que intetaran cambiar y desviar del camino a tu hermano, debes impedirlo, ahora que sabes esto, confio en que mis palabras queden entre nosotros"

Su habilidad de ver el futuro implica un sacrificio y ese es que dicha persona que desee saber sobre su futuro... En mi caso, mi alma permanecera en esta piedra hasta el dia en que Ryu muriese.

Sasuke: ¿Porque lo hiciste? No habia necesidad de hacer tal cosa. Detuviste el edotense ...Estarias con madre y padre en todos estos años descansando en paz...

Itachi: Queria estar seguro que tu me matarias y que madara no se acercara a ti. Con la predicción Ryu se me ocurrio un plan para que no se acercara a ti y te muestre visiones sobre el clan Uchiha distorciónando la verdad de los fue el motivo por el cual te di mi poder antes de morir, me refiero al amaterasu.

Sasuke: es cierto que intento mostrarme los acontecimientos con su sharingan y que gracias al amaterasu no logro su proposito pero eso no le impidio contarme lo ocurrido... No me parece justo que permanezcas aqui.

Itachi: lo se... Ryu dijo que él dia de su muerte vendria aqui y ambos descansariamos en paz.

Sasuke: eso quiere decir que él sigue vivo.

Itachi: asi parece... Cuentame...Te conozco y se que algo te pasa. Acaso ¿es por Sakura?

Sasuke: ella no tendria que estar haciendo ese sacrificio por mi, nuestro clan esta maldito... no quiziera que ella se sacrifique ni que esa vida tenga que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos.

Itachi: asi que lo sabes.

Sasuke: el segundo hokage me lo dijo, la maldición... Los ojos que reflejan nuestros sentimientos...

Itachi: ¿El segundo hokage?

Sasuke: si, es una larga historia...

Itachi: lo que te dijo es verdad.¿Notaste que tanto madre y padre pertenecian a este mismo clan? La razón era que se nos prohibia relacionarnos sentimentalmente con personas que no pertenecieran al clan Uchiha. Si nos atreviamos a hacer lo contrario estariamos rompiendo con la maldición, eso es lo que tu haz hecho, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que suceda en adelante. Cuando llegue el momento sabras que hacer...

.

.

.

.

Kakashi: sasuke! Sasuke! Despierta Sasuke!

Esta inconciente, ¿Que habra sucedido?

Sasuke: ¿kakashi?

Kakashi: ¿Estas bien? Dime que sucedio.

Sasuke: yo estaba... Itachi.

Kakashi: ¿itachi?

Sasuke: ...

¿Fue un sueño? No... Eso fue real, realmente lo vi... Puedo comprobarlo, la piedra esta frente a mi.

Sasuke: estoy bien kakashi, solo me desmaye por el cansacio. No he dormido lo suficiente desde que Sakura esta en el hospital.

Kakashi: de acuerdo, ya recopilamos la información suficiente regresemos a la aldea.

Una parte de mi le cree pero se que algo ocultas Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

¿Donde estoy?

Enfermera: ya desperto. Digame ¿como se siente?

Sakura: me siento bien aunque tengo un sabor horrible en la boca, siento muchas nauseas.

Enfermera: es normal pero no se preocupe , acabo de revisarla y su bebe esta bien.

Sakura: mi bebe...

Sasuke kun... ¿Que sucedio? No logro recordar que sucedio.

Sakura: ¿no ha venido nadie a verme mientras dormia?

Enfermera: no.

Sakura: ya veo.

Asi que solo fue un sueño. Sasuke kun no estubo aqui. Dijo que vendria a verme antes de ir a su misión.

Enfermera: las unicas personas que la visitaron segun mis registros fueron el joven naruto, la señorita hinata y el joven Sasuke ha venido dos veces.

Sakura: ¿dos veces?

Eso quiere decir que él estubo aqui...

Enfermera: si, de hecho él fue el ultimo que la visito. Cuando yo vine a verla usted estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Me pidio que te revisara y lo hice, le asegure que estabas bien, que solo era cansancio, desde que despertaste has tenido varias visitas y no descansaste lo suficiente.

Cuando me voltie él ya habia salido de la habitación. Bueno... en un momento le traeran comida. Con su permiso me retiro.

Sakura: muchas gracias.

Sasuke kun... Solo has partido unas horas y ya te hecho de menos.

.

.

.

.

Despues de que me dieran mi misión regrese a casa y aliste todo para parir en la mañana.

Cuando se hizo de noche pase por casa de Hinata para que vayamos a comer juntos y platicar un poco, bueno mi intensión es saber que sucedio exactamente en esa misíon. Confio que ella me lo contara.

En ichiraku...

Naruto: gracias por aceptar mi invitación hinata.

Hinata: no, naruto kun yo debo agradecerte por invitarme. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que pague mi parte?

Naruto: muy seguro, yo te invite asi que dejame cargar con la cuenta.

Dime ¿pudiste ver a Sakura chan?

Hinata: si...

"naruto no lo sabe, no puedo decirselo aun... Lady tsunade quiere que esto se mantega en secreto. Por favor no se lo digas aun, yo voy a deciselo..."

Naruto: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Hinata: si.

Naruto: tengo curiosidad por saber que sucedio en esa misión.

Hinata: pues fuimos a buscar a una persona de confianza de Lady Tsunade que nos iba a entregar un pergamino pero nunca encontramos a esa persona cuando tomamos un descanso fuimos sorpredidos por varios ninjas hasta donde yo recuerdo luchamos contra ellos pero eran demasiados para cuando quize darme cuenta Sakura... Ella nos protegio.

Naruto: ya veo, sakura chan hizo eso... Se supone que siempre un ninja medico va por atras ... siempre decia eso tanto ella como la abuela Tsunade.

Hinata: lo siento naruto kun.

Naruto: ¿ porque te disculpas? No es tu culpa, aqui el unico culpable es Sasuke.

Hinata: ¿Sasuke kun?

Naruto: si, él debio protegerla.

Hinata: si pero ellos no hacen misiones juntos desde que Sasuke kun lo ascendieron a lider de anbu.

Naruto: cierto aun asi no es excusa. Él tendria que haberle pedido que dejara de realizar misiones ya suficiente trabajo hace en el hospital.

Hinata: si pero Sakura una vez me dijo que salir de misión era una manera de distraerse, una excusa para poder salir de la aldea y despejarse.

Naruto: hinata quiero pedirte un favor.

Hinata: ¿Un favor?

Naruto: si, quiziera que en mi ausencia cuides de Sakura chan.

Hinata: si, no te preocupes cuidare de ella.

Naruto: gracias hinata.

Hinata: ¿Naruto kun?

Él ... Naruto kun tomo mi mano...

Naruto: Hinata lo siento pero debo irme, mañana saldre a una misión y...

Hinata: entiendo, no te preocupes Naruto kun. Me la pase muy bien.

Naruto: yo tambien la pase muy bien. Dejame acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Lleve a Hinata a su casa fue extraño pero no se porque no solte su mano en todo el camino.

Me despedi de ella y me encamine a mi casa.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a Konoha por la mañana , me excuse con kakashi que iria a casa a descansar. En cuanto me separe de ellos camine en dirección a mi casa. Algo hizo en mis pensamientos que cambiara mi rumbo, para cuando quize darme cuenta estaba en aquel lugar, el campo de entrenamiento donde me converti en genin. Me sente sobre el cesped y cerre mis ojos.

Itachi... ¿Sera que volvere a verte?

.

.

.

.

Estaba saliendo de casa para irme a la misión pero note que aun era temprano asi que camine sin rumbo alguno, cuando me quize dar cuenta estaba en los campos de entrenamientos, ahi vi a alguien acostado sobre el cesped. Me acerque lo suficiente, no lo podia creer... Era Sasuke ¿tomando una siesta... Aqui? ¿no se suponia que estaba en una misión o algo asi?... Lo observe más de cerca, esta profundamente dormido. En mi mente se me vino un monton de ideas diversas para despertarlo, creo que lo pense demasiado porque Sasuke abrio los ojos y se levanto de golpe, por poco... casi me besaba.

Sasuke: pero... ¿Que?¿Naruto... Que haces aqui?

Naruto: eres un idiota, por poco me besas!

Sasuke: ¿yo? Eras tu él que estaba con su fea cara cerca de mi. Ya te he dicho que no comparto tus gustos.

Naruto: muy gracioso, no tengo tan mal gusto, ademas para que lo sepas he besado más chicas que tu.

Sasuke: eres un idiota!

Lo admito siempre es divertido molestarlo.

Sasuke: ¿Porque estas aqui?

Naruto: no lo se, estaba de camino por aqui y justo te vi. ¿Estas bien? Luces cansado.

Sasuke: si estoy bien.

Naruto: pues tu cara dice otra cosa. ¿No se suponia que estabas en una misión?

Sasuke: ...

¿Como se entero? Maldición!

Sasuke: si pero termine más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Naruto: ya veo, terminaste tan rápido que regresaste pronto para ver a sakura chan.

No lo creia ,él se levanto molesto, no veo razón para que se haya molestado con mi comentario, a estas alturas ya todos en la aldea lo saben.

Naruto: si te vas, me estaras dando la razón.

Lo logre, hice que se detuviera y tomo asiento.

Sasuke: ¿que quieres?

Naruto: queria avisarte que estare ausente por un tiempo haciendo una misión.

Sasuke: ¿Que clase de misión?

Naruto: bueno no me dieron muchos detalles pero el mismo señor feudal quiere verme. Se que me extrañaras.

Sasuke: ya quizieras... ¿por cuanto tiempo estaras alla?

Naruto: creo que uno o dos meses pero tranquilo, anoche hable con hinata, ella cuidara de sakura chan en mi ausencia.

Sasuke: ¿hablaste con Hinata?

"Ella no dira nada. No se lo dira a Naruto..."

Naruto: si, de hecho la invite a ichiraku y hablamos, bueno queria que me contara sobre aquella misión. No me parecia correcto preguntarselo a Sakura chan y Kakashi sensei no estaba...

Sasuke: ...

Es inutil ocultarle cosas a Naruto, tendre que contarle... Eso hare pero no le dire todo...

Sasuke: naruto quiero preguntarte algo, ¿que sabes de la aldea del remolino?

Naruto: ¿la aldea del remolino? No mucho.

Sasuke: ¿¡no lo sabes!? Pero si tu clan...!

Naruto: ya lo se, no me grites... No se mucho , ya sabes yo creci aqui en Konoha. Lo unico que se es que mi clan proviene de ahi, mi madre me lo dijo.

Sasuke: ¿Tu madre?¿ Ella esta viva?

Naruto: no, ella se me aparecio un dia cuando entrenaba, esto sucedio antes de la guerra. Me explico que la aldea fue atacada por otras aldeas vecinas porque eran temidos por muchos ya que el clan Uzumaki se especializaba en jutsus de sellado. ¿Porque te interesa saberlo?

Sasuke: mi misión consistia en ir ahi porque alli atacaron a kakashi,hinata y Sakura.

Naruto: ¿Que?

Sasuke: ¿Porque te sorprendes? ¿No te habia contado Hinata?

Naruto: si pero no menciono donde fueron atacados.

Sasuke: Naruto quiero que sepas que esto... Y quede entere nosotros.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: la hokage, kakashi y yo estabamos de acuerdo en ocultarte esto pero veo que es inutil... Sere directo, estoy detras de los que atacaron a Sakura... Tengo un plan...

Naruto: Estas loco! Es peligroso! , ya viste en que estado dejaron a Sakura chan! Sakura chan... ¿Ella sabe de esto?

Sasuke: Escuchame bien Naruto por ningun motivo Sakura debe saber sobre esto, si se lo contamos lo unico que conseguiremos seria preocuparla ¿entiendes?

Naruto: ¿Como puedes pedirme esto? Esta bien para ti, podra perdonarte en segundos pero ella me golpeara si se entera que le oculto cosas como estas...

Sasuke: no se enterara si mantienes tu boca cerrada. Ademas estaras con el señor feudal.

Naruto: tienes razón... Ahora que me dices esto, no estare traquilo. Ire a hablar con la abuela Tsunade... Te ayudare...

Sasuke: No,tu cumple tu misión... cuando regreses a la aldea te estare esperado para poner mi plan en acción.

Naruto: pero deberiamos actuar lo más pronto posible!

Sasuke: si pero hay que primero planear bien las cosas, tu lo dijiste esos ninjas son peligrosos.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ¿Que sucede, porque te quedaste callado?

Naruto: Te noto diferente...

Sasuke: hmph... Es ridiculo, sigo siendo el mismo.

Naruto: No... No es verdad...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: pase lo que pase yo los protegere a ti y a Sakura chan... Sera la promesa de mi vida!, de veras!.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve: La Duda

.

.

.

El primer mes de embarazo, las náuseas, los mareos eran cada vez más frecuentes, lo que era normal. Según los médicos, Shizune y Lady Tsunade el tratamiento iba mejor de lo que esperaban, eso quiere decir que si en los siguientes meses seguía así no habría complicaciones futuras durante el parto como en un principio me diagnósticaron.

Recibí varias visitas, Hinata era la que más frecuentaba luego se sumaron Ten Ten e Ino, como era de esperarse mis síntomas me dejaron al descubierto por así decirlo, así que se me fue imposible seguir negandolo, me vi obligada a confesarles lo que estaba pasando. Todas me felicitaron en tanto Ino fue la que quedó más sorprendida, por supuesto me prometieron guardar este secreto.

Por otra parte Lady Tsunade me contó que Naruto estaría en una misión larga y que tardaría uno o dos meses en lograr completarla. No me dio muchos detalles, solo que él mismo señor Feudal pidió que Naruto se encargue de la misión.

Las visitas de Sasuke-kun no eran tan frecuentes, siempre estaba en misión en misión, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez se esfuerza demasiado. Cuando vino a verme le comenté que cuando Naruto regresará a la aldea le contaría sobre mi embarazo.

.

.

.

Ahora que Naruto sabe de mi embarazo al igual que todos los aldeanos en Konoha ya no tengo que ocultar mi vientre.

En el quinto mes de embarazo me he sentido inconforme respecto a mi aspecto, he tenido varias peleas con mi armario donde Sasuke-kun fue testigo y tuvo que soportarme con mis grandes cambios de humor.

Volví a retomar lo que había dejado pendiente... El libro, el que me había regalado. Las primeras páginas las dedique a narrar todos los momentos divertidos y aventuras que tuvimos cuando eramos gennin. Fueron aquellas misiones que nos enseñaron la importancia, en mi caso de ser mujer y para los tres de ser persona, las que marcaron nuestras vidas. La batalla en el puente, los exámenes Chunnin, el bosque de la muerte... Orochimaru.

Sakura: Creo que es... suficiente por hoy.

_"Por fin lo entiendo. Yo soy un vengador. Para seguir mi camino debo obtener poder a cualquier precio aunque eso signifique ser consumido por la maldad." _

Sakura: Así... así era antes él.

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a hacerse realidad. _

Sakura: Restablecer el clan... era uno de sus sueños. No, no era tú sueño, era un objetivo... al igual que tu venganza pero hubo un cambio que en un principio no supe entender.

_Ahora solo comparto un vínculo de odio con mi hermano. _

_Y luego... _

_Han pasado muchas cosas pero al final he decidido proteger la aldea y voy a ser Hokage. _

Sakura: Sai se dio cuenta...

_"Estoy feliz porque Sasuke-kun halla vuelto." _

Sakura: Intente convencerlo que estaba de nuestro lado, que había regresado, intente convencerme de eso... Y si Sasuke-kun solo esta haciendo todo esto con un propósito, eso explicaría porque anda actuando tan misterioso, más que de costumbre. Algo sucedió en aquella misión que hizo con Kakashi-sensei, sospecho que Naruto sabe... Ambos están ocultandome algo.

**Flash Black.**

Sasuke: Sakura... Escúchame bien me encargaré de todo así que no te preocupes.

Sakura: ¿Qué no me preocupe? "¿_Cómo podría? No confía en mi... Si, eso debe ser, ya no confía en mi, es eso o tal vez está considerándome un estorbo. "_

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Dime, quiero saber, necesito saberlo...

Sasuke: ¿Por qué quieres saber?... No puedes hacer nada.

_"Lo mismo me dijo durante la guerra." _

Sasuke: Sakura... Yo solo...

Sakura: Descuida Sasuke-kun, tienes razón.

Sasuke: Yo solo quiero protegerlos comprendelo.

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke-kun.

**Fin Flash Black **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Sakura: Quiere protegernos.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que me lleve por delante a una chica, una ninja ambu.

Sakura: Lo siento.

Nadesiko: No te preocupes estoy bien, espera... ¿tú eres...?

Sakura: Soy...

Nadesiko: Si lo sé, Sakura ¿verdad?

Sakura: ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Nadesiko: Pues verás estoy en ambu, Sasuke esta al mando, además he escuchado que lo estás ayudando con la restauración del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura: ¿Restaurando el Clan?

Nadesiko: Si, bueno eso es lo que dicen varias personas en Konoha. Me gustaría seguir platicando pero tengo cosas que hacer, fue un placer conocerte.

Sakura: Eso no es cierto... o tal vez sí.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar.

.

.

.

Nadesiko: Eso fue muy divertido.

Shon: Ya lo creo.

Nadesiko: ¡Cielos! Eres tu Shon, casi me das un infarto.

Shon: Estuve observándote, ¿qué creer que haces?

Nadesiko: Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, dijieron que tengo que vigilarla y eso hago.

Shon: Estas involucradote demasiado, ¿no crees?

Nadesiko: Tal vez pero lo único que hice fue decirle una mentirita.

Shon: ¿Una mentirita?

Nadesiko: Si, de todos formas dará a luz a ese bebé.

Shon: Y si ella empezará a odiarlo tal vez decida no tenerlo, eso cambiaría mucho.

Nadesiko: Podrá odiarlo pero la he visto lo suficiente como para darme cuenta lo buena y blanda que es, no sería capaz de matar a su propio hijo. Además no veo porque les importa que este con Sasuke o no, si solo queremos a su hijo.

Shon: Si, tienes razón.

Nadesiko: Como sea debemos seguirla y evitar que comenta una estupidez.

Shon: Bien, vamos.

.

.

.

.

_No recuerdo haber cerrado la entrada de mi casa, si cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave. _

Nadesiko: Es... patética, esta llorando.

Shon: Estas dudando sobre las intenciones de Uchiha Sasuke.

Nadesiko: ¿Cómo es que puedes saberlo? Lo único que estamos haciendo es espiarla por la ventana.

Shon: Puedo ver cosas que otros simples ojos no pueden.

Nadesiko: Yo lo único que veo es que eres un cuervo ninja común y corriente.

Shon: ¿Te gustaría saber que veo en ti?

Nadesiko: Por supuesto, aunque creo que es una perdida de tiempo.

Shon: Veo una obsesión que te provocará la muerte.

Nadesiko: ¿Qué obsesión? Lo dices por Uchiha... aunque en parte es cierto, no me molestaría morir en sus manos.

Shon: ¡Estas loca!

Nadesiko: ¡Cállate!, te demostrare que Sasuke no es una obsesión.

Shon: Hablando de él, esta acercándose.

Nadesiko: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shon: Una pregunta estúpida, estamos afuera de la casa de Haruno.

Nadesiko: ¿Viene a verla?

Shon: Deja de preguntar, escondamonos. Debemos irnos rápido.

Nadesiko: Y perdernos esto, en el momento en que ella está dudando de él tal vez lo deje o algo así.

Shon: Ya quisieras, yo me voy.

Nadesiko: Vete, no te necesito puedo cuidarme sola.

.

.

.

.

_"Algo no está bien, hay alguien aquí... Detrás de la casa de Sakura. "_

Me acerque lo suficiente, saque rápidamente un Shuriken y lo arroje a un costado de la casa. Fue extraño cuando fui a recogerlo había sangre regada en el suelo.

Algo o alguien estuvo aquí...acaso será ¿qué van tras Sakura?, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.

Sasuke: Eso viene de adentro de la casa.

.

.

.

.

Esta engañandome, eso explicaría porque aveces no viene a verme...

Actúe sin pensar, tome el libro que me regalo y lo arroje contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, logre que cayera al piso de abajo. No me importa haber hecho un agujero en el piso.

Sasuke: ¡Sakura¡ ¡Sakura! ¿donde...?

_¿La puerta esta abierta?... Veo un par de trozos de madera apilados cuando observó hacia arriba un agujero, el piso de arriba es la habitación. Corro y subo a las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave. _

Sasuke: ¡Sakura! ¿éstas ahí? ¿éstas bien?

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun...?

Sasuke: ¡Sakura! La puerta esta cerrada... ¡Abrela!

Sakura: Vete.

Sasuke:¿Qué me vaya?

Sakura: Si vete, quiero estar sola.

Sasuke: Sakura... ¿Estás llorando?

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-kun quiero estar sola! ¡por favor vete!

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero... ¡No puedes estar sola! ya no puedes estarlo ¿lo entiendes?

.

.

.

.

Sakura: ¿Se abra ido?

Cuando me levante de la cama escuche un fuerte ruido.

Sakura: ¿Alguien está aquí?

Abro la puerta y veo un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun esta... No él no puede estar muerto.

Me agachó con dificultad y me acerco a su cuerpo.

Sakura: ¡No!...

Levante su cabeza, coloque la misma sobre mis rodillas con mi mano derecha corrí su cabello para ver su cara.

Sakura: ¿Esta respirando? Si, esta respirando, no tiene heridas... Solo esta dormido, nunca se fue, todo este tiempo se quedó aquí.

_Esta bien, pero... ¡No puedes estar sola! ya no puedes estarlo ¿lo entiendes? _

**Flash Back **

Naruto: Sakura-chan no te enfades con él, no es que no quiera estar contigo. Sasuke esta trabajando demasiado para mantener protegida la aldea. Esta esforzándose mucho, creo que no duerme lo suficiente. Casi siempre no discute conmigo.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Soy una tonta, cómo pude dudar de él. Sasuke-kun debería estar en su casa descansando pero esta aquí, conmigo. No puedo evitar llorar.

Sakura: Perdoname.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Te dije que no me moriría tan fácil.

Sakura: Si lo sé pero... Estas muerto de cansancio.

Sasuke:¿Estás bien...?

Sakura: Si, lo estoy...

Unos gritos me interrumpieron.

Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿éstas en tu casa?

Sakura: ¿Es Naruto?

Sasuke: Hmp...

Sakura: Sasuke quédate aquí, veré que quiere Naruto.

Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Naruto: Sakura-chan... Hola..

Sakura: Hola Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura-chan yo.. _¿ella estuvo llorando? _—¿ Estás bien?

Sakura: Si, estoy bien, dime ¿sucedió algo?

Naruto: Nada grave, solo vine a avisarte que está noche todos nos reuniremos a comer.

Sakura: ¿Todos?

Naruto: Si, bueno en realidad es una fiesta para festejar que tú y Sasuke serán padres, ya sabes hace meses que me contaron y quería que festejemos juntos ahora que todos están en la aldea. ¿Qué dices? Debes venir, será divertido de veras.

Sakura: Si iré Naruto.

Naruto: Entonces nos vemos más tarde en Barbe-Q, iré a avisarle a Sasuke.

Sakura: ¡Espera Naruto! Deja que yo le avise, ya sabes de seguro te dirá que no, lo convenceré.

Naruto: Esta bien Sakura-chan, ya me voy.

Cerré la puerta, apenas de voltio vi a Sasuke-kun apoyado contra la pared cruzados de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, verás Naruto vino a...

Sasuke: Escuche todo.

Sakura: Pues... Yo iré pero tu ve a descansar, yo veré que excusa le diré a Naruto.

Sasuke: Esta bien, me voy.

Una vez que se fue, me cambie de ropa y me arregle lo más que pude. Cerré la puerta y me encamine a Barbiqueo.

.

.

.

.

Así que todos estarán ahí... Debería aprovechar y avisarles el plan.

**Flash Back. **

Tsunade: Adelante pasa.

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: Me avisaron que querías hablar conmigo.

Sasuke: Si, seré directo y breve, hay un traidor entre los ambus.

Tsunade: ¿Un traidor? ¡eso es imposible!

Sasuke: Hace meses que empeze a sospechar que alguien en Konoha estaba revelando información.

Tsunade: ¿Estás sospechando hace meses? ¿Por qué no me informaste antes?

Sasuke: Es que no tenias suficientes pruebas

Tsunade: ¿Y ahora las tienes?

Sasuke: Algo así.

Tsunade: Dime de quien sospechas.

Sasuke: Nadesiko Fay, estuve investigandola. No hay mucha información de su origen, de hecho ella apareció en la aldea como una ninja que se encontraba herida durante la guerra. Me pareció extraño incluso que no haya información, según tengo sabido no recordaba de donde venía solo que se llamaba Nadesiko Fay.

Tsunade: Tienes razón pero no es motivo suficiente para sospechar de ella.

Sasuke: Yo lo creí así hasta que me di cuenta que mientras realizábamos misiones se me dificultaba sentir su presencia.

Tsunade: la ascendieron a anbu solo porque era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía gran habilidad con la espalda.

Sasuke: La he observado no posee gran habilidad con los ninjutsus ni con los genjutsus sin embargo realiza ninjutsus en situaciones donde su vida corre peligro.

Tsunade: Recuerdo que la ascendieron unas semanas antes de nombrarte a ti líder de anbu.

Sasuke: Tal vez ella fue la que aviso de alguna manera que el grupo de Kakashi estarían en la aldea del remolino.

Tsunade: No puedo enterrarla. Debemos...

Sasuke: Ya me adelante, tengo un plan para sacarle información y atraparla junto con sus camaradas.

Tsunade: Bien, confiaré en ti.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me di un baño rápido, me vestí y salí.

.

.

.

.

Estaba cerca del Barbe-Q, demasiada gente estaba haciendo fila en la puerta, comencé a pensar que Naruto exagero un poco más con esta fiesta. De pronto Ino se me acerco.

Ino: Sakura por fin llegas.

Sakura: Hola Ino, siento la tardanza.

Ino: No te preocupes hace un momento salí, vamos entremos.

Apenas entramos note que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, las mesas estaban llenas incluso había personas paradas con Ino nos costó llegar a nuestra mesa.

Ino: Miren a quien encontré chicas.

Sakura: Hola a todas ¿Por qué solo están ustedes? Naruto dijo que estaríamos todos aquí.

Ino: Se suponía solo que Naruto lo arruino.

Sakura: ¿Lo arruino?

Hinata: No, no fue tan así.

Ino: Hinata no lo defiendas.

Hinata: Verás Sakura, Naruto nos dijo que vinieramos todos pero en cuanto llegamos

Ino: El lugar estaba lleno, no había mesas.

Sakura: Pero nosotras estamos en una ¿Cómo es que consiguieron este lugar?

TenTen: Naruto tuvo que decir que Sasuke reservo una gran mesa para realizar una fiesta, el mesero se puso nervioso así que le ofreció esta mesa pero luego mencionó que eran demasiados así que nos dio dos mesas.

Ino: Debió haber reservado el lugar desde el principio.

Sakura: Tienes razón.

Si Naruto dijo que Sasuke-kun hizo la reserva supongo que los gastos corren a él, que suerte que esta en su casa... Puedo imaginarme como se enojaria con Naruto.

Sakura: Entonces los chicos están en otras mesas.

Hinata: Si.

TenTen: Entonces sólo será una celebración entre chicas.

.

.

.

.

Kiba: Todo es tu culpa Naruto.

Naruto: Como iba a saber que el lugar estaría tan lleno

Shino: No es una excusa más cuando hay una gran oferta.

Naruto: Creí que sería lo mejor, ya que con esa oferta nos saldría más barato a todos.

Shino: Por ese motivo es que hay mucha gente aquí.

Naruto: ¡Ya basta! Lo importante es que conseguí que aunque estuviese lleno nos dieran dos mesas.

Sai: Solo lo conseguiste porque dijiste que Sasuke-kun hizo la reserva.

Rock Lee: Es cierto aunque funcionó. Naruto-kun supo arreglar el problema.

Naruto: Lo ven, sabía que la fama de Sasuke serviría para algo útil tarde o temprano.

Choji: Pues si que es famoso en Konoha por cierto ¿cuándo traen la comida?

Kiba: Es cierto demoran demasiado.

Shikamaru: Se supone que es una fiesta para Sasuke y Sakura, aun no ha llegado que sentido tiene comenzar sin él...

Naruto: Típico se hace desear o algo así.

De pronto el lugar se inundó de gritos de chicas.

Kiba: ¿Qué dijiste?

Shikamaru: Que problemático parece que alguien entro y esta creando este gran alboroto.

Naruto: Iré a esperar a Sasuke afuera, luego regreso.

Me lleve varias personas por delante hasta que vi a Sasuke rodeado de chicas que no dejaban de avanzar.

Naruto: Sasuke ¡Por aquí!

Sasuke: Hmp...

Luego de sacarlo de ese aprieto nos encaminamos a la mesa.

Naruto: Debes agradecermelo, te salve.

Sasuke: No era la gran cosa, no te fanfanronees, por cierto ¿Por qué el lugar esta tan lleno?

Naruto: Es que hoy hay una gran oferta...¿no es gracioso?

Sasuke: No, no lo es.

Naruto: Chicos encontré a Sasuke.

Sasuke:¿Por qué solo están ustedes? Creí que todos estarían.

Kiba: Si esa era la idea.

Naruto: No empiezan de nuevo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucedió?

Shino: Naruto no reservo el lugar así que cuando llegamos no habían mesas disponibles.

Kiba: El mesero quedo bastante intimidado cuando dijo que tu reservaste el lugar hace mucho así que nos ofreció dos mesas.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Naruto: ¡Dejen de molestarme! Ahora que está aquí comenzamos la fiesta, las chicas deben están celebrando con Sakura-chan. Entonces Sasuke tu eres el embarazado quizá decir el... el homenajeado por eso te sentirás en la cabecera de la mesa...

Sasuke: ¿Qué has dicho?

Naruto: Dije homenajeado.

Sasuke: Antes dijiste otra cosa.

Naruto: Lo habrás imaginado.

Los meses nos trajeron la comida al principio nadie hablaba hasta que decidí comenzar.

Naruto: Sasuke luces cansado.

Sasuke: No es cierto.

Naruto: ¿A quien quieres engañar?

Esta tan cansado que ni siquiera puede discutir conmigo. Cuando veo que no desea continuar comiendo, mientras que el toma un refresco.

Rock Lee: Sasuke-kun ¿Qué nombre le pondran al bebé?

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a Sasuke que hizo que escupir el refresco y yo casi me ahogo con la comida.

Naruto: ¡Cielos que pregunta cejosas!... que esperas Sasuke, todos queremos saber, no te hagas rogar.

Sasuke: No lo sé.

Naruto: Estas mintiendo.

Sasuke: No realmente no lo sé. Naruto: Tal vez lo sabes pero no quieres que lo sepamos.

Sasuke: Naruto, no...

Naruto: ¿Naruto? ¿así llamarán al niño? ¡no puedo creerlo¡

Sasuke: No, no quise decir.

Naruto: Entonces...

Sasuke: Deja de fastidiarme noble pondría tu nombre.

Naruto: Entonces ya dinos que nombre le pondran.

Sasuke: Ya te dije que no lo se porque aún no se que será.

Sai: Es raro... Según leí que ya tendrían que saber el sexo.

Naruto: Sai tiene razón, recuerdo cuando me dijo que Sakura-chan sufría los cambios de humor, trate de mantenerme un poco alejado antes era de golpearme por cualquier cosa pero ahora... No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Sasuke: ¿Cambios de humor?

Sai: Si, leí que en esta etapa y en adelante ella estará con fuertes cambios de humor, puede pasar de la felicidad a la tristeza, de la risa al llanto, del amor al odio en sólo cuestión de minutos. ¿Tú has visto ese cambio en ella Sasuke-kun?

_¡Si, vete! quiero estar sola... _

_¿éstas llorando?... _

_Perdoname... _

Sasuke: Algo así.

Naruto:...

De verdad estas cansado. No puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

Naruto: Lo siento, seguro Sakura-chan te obligó a venir estando tan cansado.

Sasuke: No, ella no sabe que vine.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

Sasuke: No fastidies Naruto.

Naruto: No entiendo.

Sasuke: Me dijo que no viniera y que me quedará a descansar.

Naruto: Ya veo, te vio muerto de cansancio.

Sasuke: Tenía que venir porque todos estárian aquí.

Naruto:... Sasuke: Mañana a primera hora tengo que decirles algo.

Naruto: Todos estamos aquí dilo ahora nos ahorrarás el tener que levantarnos temprano.

Sasuke: No.

Shikamaru: Tiene razón hay demasiada gente aquí

Shino: Es verdad.

Kiba: No te quejes Naruto al fin y al cabo todos nos levantamos temprano.

Sai: Por mi no hay problema.

Naruto: No es justo mañana es mi día libre.

Sasuke: Si no quieres saber no vengas pero luego no estés preguntándose porque razón te deje fuera de esto.

Naruto: Bien.. Bien tu ganas, eres un tramposo.

Sasuke: Hmp

.

.

.

.

Ino: Sakura cuéntanos ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Sakura: Aunque me siento extraña cuando me veo al espejo.

Ten Ten: ¿Ya sabes que será?

Sakura: No aún no, en la última ves no logro verse. Ino: ¿No deja verse?

Sakura: Si es extraño creo que no quiere que sepamos que será.

Ino: Es muy misterioso, me recuerda a Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Misterioso?

Ino: Si ya sabes...

Sakura: ¿Tu también crees que será niño?

Ino: Si, de eso estoy muy segura ademas tu misma me lo confirmaste.

Ten Ten: Se imaginan a un niño con cabello rosa.

Ino: Pobrecito tener que cargar con el cabello rosa de su madre el resto de su vida.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Ino: Vamos se realista Sakura piensa el mismo te odiara.

Sakura: Tienes razón, tal vez en la academia se burlen de él.

Hinata: Tranquila Sakura, tal vez tenga el cabello como Sasuke-kun.

Ino: No estaría mal, en fin... ¿has pensado nombres?

Sakura: No con Sasuke-kun no hemos tocado el tema.

Ten Ten: Escuche que está muy ocupado de misión en misión.

Sakura: Si es cierto, hoy lo vi muy cansado por eso le pedí que se quedará a descansar.

Ino: Ya veo y Naruto lo está esperando con muchas ansias.

Sakura: Tal vez deba decírselo.

Ino: Te recomiendo que no te levantes hay demasiada gente.

Hinata: Ino tiene razón.

Ino: Déjalo así, ya se enterará cuando note que no se aparezca.

Pasaron unas horas, nos quedamos hasta que el Barbe-Q cerrará, la gente incluso hizo eso. Ya afuera Ten Ten y Hinata fueron las primeras en marcharse mientras que Ino se quedó conmigo un momento para esperarlo a Sai, se ofreció a acompañarme casa pero yo me negé. Cuando se marcharon pude ver entre la multitud a Naruto que sonreía demasiado y era empujado por alguien.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun aquí? ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, hola... ¿Cómo la has pasado?

Sakura: Bien, me divertí mucho.

Naruto: Me alegro, siento que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado.

Sakura: No te preocupes Naruto... Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: Saben... Ya me voy, es tarde... Y bueno, nos vemos chicos.

Supongo que ahora Sasuke esta en problemas, sería genial y divertido ver como Sakura-chan lo regaña pero debo irme a cada a dormir, mañana tendré que levantarme temprano.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: No deberías estar aquí.

Sasuke: Lo sé pero tenía algo pendiente que tratar con Naruto.

Sakura: ¿Algo pendiente? ¿a que te refieres?

Sasuke: Si pero no es nada importante, vamos que te acompañó hasta tu casa.

No quise preguntarle nada al respecto tal vez luego me cuente. Estuvimos caminando hasta mi casa en silencio. Finalmente nos encontrábamos en la puerta.

Sakura: Gracias por acompañarme.

Sasuke:...

Se despidió, me dio la espalda entonces tome su mano derecha.

Sasuke: ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Sakura: Nada.

Sasuke: Entonces suelta mi mano

Sakura: No quiero

Sasuke: ¿Quieres hablar?

Sakura: No, no es eso.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: ¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí?

Sasuke: Sakura no puedo, tal vez otro día. Debo irme mañana tengo una reunión importante.

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Bien me quedaré pero con una condición.

Sakura: ¿Qué condición?

Sasuke: ¿Podrías soltar mi mano? Me estas apretando demasiado.

Sakura: Uh.. Si, lo siento ¿te lastime?

Sasuke: No, aunque por pocos y me fracturas la mano.

Sakura: Disculpame.

Logre convencerlo que durmiera conmigo, no me parecía correcto que durmiera incómodo en un sofá o en el suelo. Cuando entre en mi habitación vi como se quitaba la comiseta y se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Sakura: Sabes iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti, así... dormirás más cómodo.

Sasuke: No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo.

Sakura: No, espérame no tardaré.

Busque por varios minutos hasta que me di por vencida. Me puse mi pijama, cuando entre a la habitación.

Sakura: Lo siento, no encontré nada Sasuke-kun.

Me senté en la cama y lo vi, estaba dormido de lado izquierdo de la cama de costado como si estuviera esperándome... Su mano derecha esta extendida, me acomode boca arriba, tome con mis manos entrelazado la suya y la coloque en mi vientre.

Esta sería la tercera vez que dormimos juntos, bueno con esta sería la cuarta ves.

Sakura: Tu papá.. tú papá esta tan agotado que no puede desearte las buenas noches pero estará aquí abrazándote y lo estará toda la noche... Descansen los dos.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke: ¿Donde estoy? ¿la habitación de Sakura?

Ya recuerdo, pase la noche aquí.. ¿Sakura? No está en la cama pero aún no amanece... Entonces ¿donde esta?

Baje las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina porque se escuchaba a alguien tarareando una especie de canción. Allí estaba ella.

Sasuke: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun por favor no hagas eso.

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura: Me refiero a aparecerte de pronto.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué estás levantada a esta hora?

Sakura: Bueno... yo solo estoy preparando el desayuno.

Sasuke: No tienes porque hacerlo yo no...

Sakura: No es para ti.

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: Es para este pequeño.

Sasuke:... deja eso y vuelve a la cama.

Sakura: Pero si aún no termino de prepararlo.

Sasuke: Ve y acuéstate me haré cargo.

Sakura: Gracias.

Antes de subir a mi habitación tome el libro que se encontraba entre los escombros del piso. Cuando entre a mi habitación lo coloque encima de mi escrito. Unos minutos después Sasuke-kun estro con el desayuno y decidimos comerlo en la cama.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no comes?

Sakura:...

Sasuke: ¿Acaso prefieres otra cosa?

Sakura: No, no es eso... es solo que...

Tal vez deba dejar de escribir.

Sasuke: Sakura... quiero que dejes de escribir.

Sakura: ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Sasuke: Te vi cuando lo tomaste antes de subir, no te sientas obligada a llenarlo solamente porque te lo regale.

Sakura: Si pero...

Sasuke: ¿Fue por eso que rompiste el piso? ¿Estuviste escribiendo sobre mi?

Sakura: ¿Estuviste leyéndolo?

Sasuke: No, simplemente lo supuse.

Sakura : No, no fue por eso razón que reaccione así.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Fue porque...

Esa chica de anbu, no puedo decirle que fue por su comentario que estuve dudando de él. Si le cuento, tal vez la regañe o peor... será expulsada de anbu.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura?

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Dímelo, no me obligues a usar mi sharingan.

Sakura: ¿Tu sharingan?, pero si lo haces podrías lastimarnos.

Sasuke: Tranquila, seré suave.

Sakura: ¿suave?

Sasuke-kun activo su sharingan... Realmente ¿planea usarlo por esto?

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Yo solo estaba caminando por la aldea y escuche unos rumores.

Sasuke: ¿Rumores? ¿qué clase de rumores?

Sakura: ¿Podrías desactivas tu sharingan? Sé que no lo estás usando pero que me mires con el me pone un poco nerviosa.

Sasuke: Bien lo haré, continúa...

Sakura: La gente dice que estoy ayudándote a restablecer el Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¿Y tu creíste semejante estupidez?

Sakura: Pues... un poco.

Se levantó y se acercó un poco para ver el agujero que había hecho.

Sasuke: ¿Un poco?

Sakura: Tal vez exageré.

Sasuke: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el piso de tu habitación se hubiera hecho pedazos y cayera?... Piensa mejor las cosas antes de actuar ya te lo había dicho varias veces.

Sakura: Si tienes razón.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: No te preocupes por los daños pediré que vengan a reparar el agujero.

Cuando termino de comer se colocó su comisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta... Me levante para poder alcanzarlo.

Sakura: ¿Ya te vas?

Sasuke: Si ya casi es la hora, tengo una reunión.

Sakura: Yo...

Me acerque lo suficiente a él y lo abrace.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces?

Sakura: Te estoy abrazando.

Sasuke:... Creí que...

Sakura: ¿Qué te pediría un beso de despedida?

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Si quieres puedes darmelo.

Cerré mis ojos, sentí como colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas, tomo mis cabellos para colocarmelos detras de mis orejas, levantó mi flequillo con su mano y me dio un corto beso en mi frente.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: Nos vemos

Sakura: No, espera Sasuke-kun.

Vi como salía de la habitación entonces me asome a la ventana para ver como se alejaba.

Eso fue lindo aunque es raro en Sasuke-kun que actúe así... Tal vez está cambiando.

"Sasuke siempre será Sasuke"

Naruto tiene razón.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo **

**. **

**Hola Lamento la tardanza ~ subi el capítulo antes pero nunca se cargo así que lo volví a subir como cuatro veces hasta que fanfiction me lo cargo... Fanfiction o Internet desgraciados... Bueno yo no soy la escritora del fic soy Yam una amiga de ella... Pasa que ella está sin cell y con eso ella subia el fic pero como no lo tiene. Lo subo yo xD **

**Lamento mi tardanza y también si hay alguna falta ortográfica o algo mi teclado a estado ortiga últimamente... a habrá nuevo cap cuando ella vuelva o cuando yo valla a su casa y busque otro cap xD jajajaja **

**Sin más ojalá les guste como ami... Juu me debes un sándwich de Milanesas con tomates ah? XD jajaja te iloveeeoh perra... **

**Bueno bye bye :) **


End file.
